To Love and to Handle
by cuzo
Summary: Emma a 5th degree Tae Kwon Do blackbelt settles down in Storybrooke after opening a dojo of her own. But what happens when she runs into Lawyer and aspiring Mayor, Regina Mills, after accidently injuring her five year old son Henry. action and sexy times in later chapters. Au with oncoming Fluff. Rated T for now
1. Chapter 1

**Ok guys so this is a Re-up (upload) of this story. I took it down to make some much needed corrections. It was my first fanfic for this fandom and I was too much of fan girl to concentrate on the writing lol. So I'm bringing it back to with fixes and start to update again. It kind of slipped under the radar since I started writing Story of a Caged Bird. Any who, hope you guys enjoy (for those who haven't read it already)**

I don't own OUAT...but Lana…I would love to own her. *perv face*

Chapter 1. The beginning.

**StoryBrooke Present Day**

Emma rubbed her hands together nervously. A habit that's been around for far longer than she could even remember. She paced across the freshly waxed hardwood floor, for what seemed to be the millionth time. Anyone would be surprised as to why the floor hadn't either caved in or created a small ditch from the repetitive footsteps. Pale hands reached for the fourth tissue box she's opened since the last few minutes to wipe the oncoming sweat from her brow. Today was the day. It was finally here. The day that her life would change drastically. It had seemed to take forever to get to this point but now, after thinking, it had come much sooner than she thought. Deciding she needed some air, Emma walked out of her dressing room and into the hallway. So many people had shown up for this occasion. There were some faces that she recognized and some she wasn't so sure of. But that didn't really matter now. She admired attire of all the guests either way. Elegant yet comfortable, as one should for an occasion such as this.

A small stocky man appeared carrying two large vases holding a combination of red roses and lilies. _Her favorite, _the blonde thought to herself. She smiled at the flowers that gave her a brief sense of calm. Yes brief. Because behind the delivery man was another, slightly taller, holding a large red rose bouquet, sprinkled with baby's breath. The stems of the flowers were wrapped with white silk to keep them in place. Seeing the flowers and realizing what today truly meant, Emma quickly turned around to head back to her dressing room, where a bottle of half drunken tequila awaited. It calmed her nerves. At least that's what she told herself.

Her escape was short lived however, as she felt a strong hand on her shoulder. "It's extremely rude to leave your fiancé at the altar." David teased, a recent friend she's made over the past three years. In fact Emma has made quite a few friends since her move. David being one of the better ones after they found the common ground of love for alcohol; to say they had become good friends was an understatement. It was almost those two had met in another life. Thick as thieves.

Emma displayed a nervous smile, "I'm not going to run." The sandy brown haired man removed his hand from her shoulder, finding honesty in her words. "I would never leave Regina." A subconscious smile graced her features. Another habit formed over the past three years. Although this one went unnoticed for quite some time until others had started to point it out. Either way, it was habit welcomed.

The sound of her fiancé's -soon to be wife- name held weight in the biggest part of her heart. A vacancy that only Regina could fill. It seemed to always slip gingerly into her senses before taking over completely and putting her in one of the happiest states she had ever known.

But it wasn't always that way. Oh no. The brunette had made her go through hell before they even were on a first name basis. A challenge that was well worth her time and effort if Emma were to think about it now. She sighed contently at the thought of her having a wife. Let alone being married in general. It was once something she never would have seen for her future. Emma was more of the 'why buy the cow when you can get the milk for free' kind of girl. Never really settling to one for too long; not wanting to get attached. Just how did all this happen? In as little as three years even?

The duo walked back to her dressing room, both finding a seat on the horribly floral chair on either side of a wooden coffee table. David reached forward to the crystal canter of tequila and poured a small amount in the similar crystal glass. He offered one of the glasses to Emma who graciously accepted it and took a much needed sip. The sandy brown haired man took a moment to look over the woman in front of him. She was wearing a black pant suit that was tailored to fit nicely along her curves. The white button blouse hugged against her chest as the red narrow tie hung. Even in a suit Emma looked womanly and beautiful. David smiled as he took a sip of the burning liquid.

The blonde took another sip of her drink before placing it down onto the table. She leaned back against the chair, flipping some of her blonde tresses behind her, closing her eyes in relaxation. An eerie feeling washed over her, finding it harder to relax before her big moment. When her and the love of her life, Regina, would become one. The feeling suddenly became stronger, almost like being watched.

Finally she opened her eyes to meet blue orbs staring back at her. "What?"

David placed his drink down, "I just thought I would never see the day." He stated half in jest. It was true. In his time knowing her, Emma had always made it known the she was not a one woman lady. Her many escapades proving it time and time again.

The blonde rested her head back against the chair in a seeming dreamy state, "me either." She closed her eyes again, thinking back to how everything first started.

* * *

**Three years ago…**

"One!"

"Hiya!"

"Two!"

"Hiya!"

"One!"

"Hiya!"

"Two!"

"Hiya!"

Emma walked across the padded blue and red mats of her dojo. Her hands were on each side of her waist, settling her thumbs into the thick fabric of her black belt. On the right side of her belt read 'Master Emma Swan' written in gold. The other side had Korean characters followed by five horizontal lines ascending upwards. The white top of her uniform held the words 5th Dan on the left arm. Her black pants swayed as she walked confidently across the room. The students stood in a fighting stance punching forward every time they heard a number called. Number one meaning the front hand with number two being the opposite hand.

She paused dead center and took a look at all her students in front of her. It had been a long awaited dream to have a martial arts school of her own. Determination, time and patience were key roles in making this dream come true. Even teaching her something in the process; to actually find a place she liked and stay. To plant roots for the dream to go, upon realizing that was what she needed to do; her dojo Cobra Kai was born.

Green orbs continued to skim down the line of her students in rank order. White belts starting from the right increasing in rank towards the left stopping at a middle sized 11 year old boy proudly sporting a red belt. The school was still fairly new. It was only around for a year making her highest belt in there red. Despite not having a complete rank –from white to black- in students, the school still did exceptionally well gaining well over 100 students. The blonde removed her hands from her belt crossing them over her chest in an act of superior stature before speaking. "Jhoon-bi"

The students then changed their stances to facing full forward and placing their fisted hands low in front of them and keeping their eyes forward. She smiled briefly at the obedience of her students and then ended the class with a bow of mutual respect. As the kids made their way out the door, Emma motioned through her private entrance on the opposite side of the dojo that lead to her personal office. With a smile the blonde motioned over to her large comfortable leather chair and sat with her hands behind her head.

"Knock knock." A brunette with red streaked hair poked her head into the office.

"Hey Ruby, come in." She removed her hands from behind her head sitting up with interest; beckoning the brunette to come inside.

"I come baring coffee." She placed the cup on her desk then brought a brown paper bag from behind her back. "And a bear claw."

Emma's eyes lit up. Bear claws were her weakness. "Thanks Rubes," her hands automatically bee lined for the bear claw. Bypassing the coffee as if it were vial poison substance. Taking a rather large bite, she hummed happily as she chewed the pastry. It was just what she needed after teaching three classes in a row.

"Oh don't thank me," her undertone had a hint of sarcastic playfulness. "Thank Ashley."

Green eyes met brown as she swallowed, "Ashley? Seriously?" The bear claw was placed back down onto a napkin as Ruby propped herself halfway on to Emma's desk. All of these passes were starting to get scary. The two had slept together a couple weeks ago. Generously…one might say. What else would you call 12 moments of tainted passion between the sheets in less than two weeks? The intentions were clear –well at least Emma thought they were- casual sex. Nothing more nothing less.

The blonde could definitely remember telling the younger girl that she 'doesn't do' committed relationships. The other woman had simply nodded. This should have been a moment of confirmation laced with mutual agreement. Yes should have. Because in the end it wasn't. When Emma had finally gotten bored with her she ended the hollow relationship between them.

Although recent events would make it seem that the blonde had only ended it on her end. Ever since then Ashley had been trying her hardest to court the older woman back into bed with her. Sending flowers, notes, stuffed animals and now the most recent, a pastry. Having suddenly lost her appetite she pushed the bear claw to the side. What a waste really. It was her favorite up until this information came onto her. Perhaps she will forgive the pastry at a later time and rekindle their love.

Ruby noticed the change in energy then spoke up, "you seriously laid down the Emma Swan charm on this one."

An earned cocky grin sailed across her features. This wasn't the first time she had a woman cling to her after a couple breathless nights. Nor was this the first place she's been where her reputation preceded her. She had long moved around from place to place over the years. At least 8 different states, such as Chicago, California and New York. A city girl at heart. The fast paced world was meant for her. It stopped her from having to think about her life too much and what it's become. Of course things were ok now. Just ok. She established herself in Maine after a long tedious episode of growing up; thinking maybe a change of pace would be good. And it was…for the most part.

Her school was doing well but that was to be expected due to Emma's skill set and intermediate knowledge of the business world. To this day she would swear on her life that dating that business manager Stacey back in Chicago was one of her better…investments. But the biggest part, however, was the women here were a lot easier to bed. They almost didn't present any form of challenge. A bitter sweet discovery. Sometimes she _wanted_ the challenge to brush up on her courting abilities. There was definitely something different about the woman in Maine.

She shrugged nonchalantly before responding, "Too much of a good thing is never good." Emma leaned back in her chair with an arrogant expression, then looked down at her pastry deciding to forgive it for its betrayal and took another bite.

Ruby then hopped off of her desk shaking her head softly, "I have to get back to work Casanova." A grin, "please keep your women in line." The red streaked girl then turned to leave.

"I can't make any promises," she stated as her hand reached for the cup of coffee, missing it completely and knocking over onto herself. The blonde jumped out of her chair as the steaming liquid spilled all over her –new- uniform. Green eyes scanned over the now half brown uniform, "really!?" It was rhetorical. The coffee cup was slammed into the garbage pail nearby as she grabbed a nose tissue in a failed attempt to dry herself.

At this point Ruby had halfway keeled over in death from laughing so hard. "Very smooth Swan." Her laughing continued until a wet brown tissue was thrown her way making her yelp in disgust. "Eww that's so gross."

"Then don't laugh at me." Emma continued to fail in her attempt of drying herself with facial tissues. Growing visibly irritated by the moment. "I just bought this damn uniform yesterday!"

The red streaked brunette stifled a few laughs then motioned over to the fuming blonde. "That's really not going to work. Why don't you just go change and wash it at home."

"Oh gee why didn't I think of that," sarcasm. She sighed, "I didn't have a chance to do laundry so I wore my uniform here. It's all I have."

Ruby's face beamed, "I have an idea come on."

...

Emma stood in the middle of a small laundry room wearing only a bra and a pair of fitted boxer shorts. She motioned to one of the unused wash machines and hoisted herself on top of it. "I didn't know Granny's had a laundry room."

Ruby was in the middle of putting her now clean clothes into the dryer, "not too many people do. It's mainly for the employees. Especially Chad, it's impossible to keep his clothes from getting stained." She giggled to herself, "life of a chef I suppose."

Emma took a moment to look around the small wash room. It was dark even with the lights on. The small basement style windows didn't really leave room for any natural light. The walls were covered in chipped blue paint and the floors were paneled with unkempt dark wood. It seemed really out of place given the diners neat and clean display. She wondered if Chad ever got scared coming down here during one of his overnight shifts. The thought Chad, who was about 6 feet tall and weighed about 250lbs, screaming like a girl with hands flailed in the air made her chuckle.

Ruby noticed the dazed smirk, "what's so funny?"

Deciding to keep her thoughts to herself she said a simple 'nothing'. This awarded her with a raised eyebrow from her friend. The brunette shrugged as her interest quickly faded and turned to leave the room. "I have to get back to work for real now, so please don't spill anything else on yourself."

"Oh ha ha." Sarcasm.

About 10 minutes later she hopped down from her seat on top of the machine to remove her uniform out of the dryer. Deciding it wasn't best to walk around in full uniform, she settled with putting on just her uniform pants and a black t-Shirt that read Cobra Kai on the back in green letters. A green animated snake coiled underneath the words. She placed her black belt inside the sleeves of her uniform top then tied it around her waist. Pulling her hair in a ponytail she exited the washroom concentrating on her hair looking downward. Once she was happy, she turned the corner entering the diner, completely oblivious to the small form in front of her. The two figures collided, knocking the smaller person to the ground. An electronic video game slid across the floor.

The energy of the room grew quiet almost frightening. Emma placed a hand on her stomach which throbbed from the impact as she looked around to see the idiot that didn't look where they were going. Her initial anger softened when she noticed a little boy lying onto his back beginning to cry. "Hey kid, are you ok?" She squatted down to meet the boy who was now crying in full force while holding onto his arm and shaking his head frantically. _Today is just not my day. _Her hand was outstretched as a woman came running towards him.

"Oh my goodness, Henry are you ok?" A blonde woman came running towards the scene- who Emma assumed was the boy's mother- quickly dropping down to her knees to look over the five year old boy. He proceeded to cry with greater force as her hand lightly grazed over the small boys elbow. A look of fear and anger shot towards the other woman. "What the hell happened!?" She nearly shouted towards Emma as she gathered the small boy into her arms.

Emma stayed kneeled on one knee as her mouth hung open. She looked over to the woman who was visibly and rightfully pissed. Her heart broke at the sight of the small boy; face as red as a tomato and crying hysterically. What was she supposed to say? Well the truth was an obvious route but it seemed like that wasn't good enough. She hadn't meant to knock the boy over, let alone possibly break his arm. She inwardly cursed herself for not paying more attention. What the hell was up with her today? First the coffee and now this. Albeit this situation was ten times worse, but still. "i-im sorry," The tae kwon do master finally spoke after realizing she hadn't said anything.

"Save it!" his mother spat, quickly getting up with the boy in her arms before walking briskly to the diner exit. Emma let out a sigh as she ran her hand over the top of her head. Her eyes caught sight of the video game that had broken in half. She picked it up and began to curse herself once more. Not even noticing a figure coming towards her.

"Jesus Emma!" Granny's stated.

The blonde finally stood. Embarrassment and regret clear on her face. "I know." She said annoyed. Today was just not her day. Emma looked at the video game she held in her hand. The recent memory playing over in her head. The face of the crying boy still very vivid. Her heart cracked. She was someone who dealt with kids all day and the last thing she ever wanted to do was hurt one of them. A pang of guilt swam through her system.

Ruby who witnessed the entire scene placed a hand on her friends shoulder, "Henry and Katherine will be fine."

Emma's eyebrows furrowed for a second at the sound of the names. The nerves of her mind connected and figured Katherine was the name of the assumed mother of the boy. Although they looked nothing alike. But then genetics did have a way of playing pranks. She muttered a small 'thanks' to the brunette before heading out of the diner to go home. Her apartment wasn't far but the walk would give her ample time to think. Something she liked to do in general.

Just walk and think. A past time that preserved her sanity. The blonde walked at a leisured pace, giving herself more time to escape into her mind. She knew she had to find a way to make it up to the boy and more importantly his mother. But what was she to do? It wasn't like she knew the two people well enough to call and apologize. Well even if she did that wouldn't have been good enough anyway. The better thing would be something in person. But she had no idea where they went off too. Maybe this matter was a lost cause. There really wasn't anything she could do now. Was it?

* * *

Emma walked up the stairs to her apartment then placed her keys into its correct place before opening the door. Mary Margaret, her roommate for the past six months now, was sitting at her table sipping on a white porcelain cup filled with warm tea. Her smile towards the entrance of her roommate quickly faded as she watched the woman slump hard onto the couch. The pixie haired brunette moved from her seat to head towards the kitchen; pouring her sullen roommate a cup of tea. She walked leisurely towards the blonde, stopping in front of her to hand over the tea cup.

Once Emma took the cup Mary Margaret sat down beside her. One leg folded under her backside. "What happened?" The question was asked with kindness and concern. A trait that took the green eyed woman by surprise at first. Never really knowing anyone who was so damned happy all the time. The surprise soon faded into annoyance, then acceptance and the finally into something she loved about her roommate. Their bond had grown quickly over the past few months. But that's to be expected when living with someone so…easy, for lack of better words.

Emma took a sip of her tea, sighing at the taste. Jasmine, her favorite. She smiled briefly at how well her roommate had gotten to know her. Her face then turned more serious. "I hurt a kid."

The pixie brunette's face grew wide eyed. She knew her roommate was a Tae Kwon Do master but that didn't mean she had a right to go around round housing poor little kids. "Emma…" her voice trailed off. Confusion and shame evident on her face.

Emma quickly waved her hand realizing what her friend must have thought. "Not like that! I bumped into him at Granny's."

Mary Margaret placed her hand over her chest letting out a relieved sigh. Her features changed to that of apology for misunderstanding and wrongly judging the character of her roommate. "Sorry I didn't mean-" she paused when Emma placed her hand up shrugging off the accusation and accepting her apology. Another sip of tea was taken before the brunette started again. "If all you did was bump into him, then why are you so upset?" People bumped into people all the time. No one really got hurt by it. Especially if it wasn't a purposeful shove. So it couldn't be too big. Right?

A sigh. "I think I might have broken his arm."

Or perhaps not.

Emma continued. "you should have seen the look on his face. He was crying and holding his arm. I felt like such shit." The earlier scene playing in her head again; zoning in on the look of the crying boy.

The brunette winced at the use of swear words. Something she had never been able to level herself with. Although you would think by now she would. Seeing that curse words were a big part of her friend's vocabulary. Especially when angry. The first time the blonde had ever gone off in an angry rant for what seemed like a half hour, the pixie proceeded to invest in fluffy earmuffs to protect her delicate ears from ever having to go through that trauma again. She shook off the memory and spoke. "Oh I'm sorry Emma. I'm sure he's fine."

"I don't need the apology. Henry does."

"Henry!?" Mary Margaret's eyes grew wide at the name. Restating it just to make sure she heard right.

Emma noticed the change in energy and the look on her roommates face. "Yea Henry…why?" she leaned forward placing her cup down onto the coffee table. There was something her roommate wasn't telling her. And by the look on her face it wasn't something to take lightly. "What are you not telling me?" her eyebrows furrowed.

"I-i…well…you see," she paused trying to gather her thoughts. The moment was short lived as the sound of the phone ringing pierced through their awkward silence. _Saved. _Her thoughts echoed as she walked over to the kitchen to answer the phone in an almost desperate way.

Emma waited patiently for Mary Margaret to finish the phone call. Eyeing her suspiciously as she seemed to talk with her back turned. Attempting to shrug off the recent secrecy she finished the rest of her tea and stood to make her way towards the kitchen just as her roommate was hanging up the phone. "That was Ruby," the brunette stated before looking at the blonde who was washing out her cup. "She has news about Henry." Emma's head popped up with concerned eyes giving the woman in front of her undivided attention. Her features telling the brunette to continue. "She said he's at Storybrooke hospital in case you wanted to drop by."

_How did she find that out? _Deciding not to ask questions, the green eyed woman quickly changed her clothes and headed out of the door grabbing the broken videogame with her.

* * *

The Emergency room shined brightly as Emma parked her yellow bug in a vacant spot. She grabbed the small gift bag that was sitting on the passenger seat before getting out and locking her car. The walk to the entrance was dark and dreary, casting an eerie unsettling yet familiar feeling over her. She hated hospitals. No good has ever come to them. At least to her. It was always the last place she saw the ones she loved before they were gone from her life. An image of a woman flashed quickly in front of her green eyes before she quickly buried it. Now was not the time to reminisce over something so long ago. _It's water under the bridge_. She tried telling herself over and over again. But like many times before, that water had always found a way to drown her.

The bright lights in the waiting area pained her retinas as she tried to adjust to the difference. Eyelids slide over green orbs quickly as her pupils lessened in dilation, focusing on the desk in front of her. She walked leisurely over to the desk and flashed a smile at the nurse behind it. Her smile always got her what she wanted.

Except, when it didn't.

The nurse hadn't even noticed her standing there. She was too busy talking on the phone and filing her finger nails. The ebony haired woman popped her gum distastefully as she appeared to have been having a very intense conversation. "Oh my god, I know! She was so shocked. I knew that baby wasn't his."

Emma cleared her throat for attention.

"What do you mean it was a shock to you? That baby had bright red curly hair. Charlie is Indian!" The woman laughed heartily and sat up in her chair seemingly really engaged. "I told you Sophie! Didn't I tell you?"

"Excuse me," the blonde she tried again.

"When I saw that I was like lawd Jesus we going on Maury!" The woman laughed again.

"Hey!" Emma shouted, fully agitated by the nurse's unprofessionalism.

The ebony haired woman shot around in her chair facing the annoyed blonde, "what!? Don't you see I'm on the phone?" It was a rhetorical question. She turned her attention back to the person on the phone. "People are so rude; I know she sees me on the phone."

"Look lady I just need to find out the room for someone." Patience had officially worn thin and she was very close to punching this woman in the face.

The younger woman rolled her eyes, "hold on Sophie." The phone was placed down on the table. "What is the name?" attitude was beyond palpable.

"Henry…" A pause as sudden realization came forward. She didn't know his last name. Her features hardened as she cursed herself inwardly for not being more resourceful. A sigh escaped her lips. Today was not her day.

"Room 407, third floor." The young woman then continued the phone conversation.

_What the hell? _Her thoughts rang out. How was she just allowed through without a last name? Wasn't there a law against that? And how would she even know which Henry she was talking about? It was impossible for there to be only one Henry right? Emma walked towards the elevator, stepping inside before pressing the number three. As she watched the number change on the small electronic screen in front of her she made a mental note to never come to this hospital if she had the choice. Supposed she was a deranged psyco serial killer on the loose. Thankfully she wasn't but still. That nurse hadn't bothered to ask for identification or anything of the sort.

Green orbs stepped out of the elevator as she made a second note to report that woman. Her incompetence was dangerous. She walked through the corridors searching for the number and smiling once she reached her destination. The room was covered by slightly opened blinds where she could clearly see the boy she injured earlier sitting on the bed sideways, seemingly ready to go home. Emma scanned around the rest of the room searching for the blonde woman that she saw earlier with the boy but she was nowhere in sight. Taking a deep breathe she opened the door carefully with a smile as the boy looked her way.

"Hi Henry," she spoke softly, not wanting to frighten the boy.

"Hi," he answered. Clearly confused by the woman's presence. "Why are you here?" The small voice asked curiously.

"I came by to say I'm sorry for…earlier today…hurting you." She took a moment to look over the tiny boy. He wasn't wearing a cast. Good sign. Or a sling. Even better. But she did notice his little wrist was wrapped up in a power ranger's ace bandage. Her heart cracked slightly at the sight. "Does it hurt?" She pointed to the boy's wrist.

After a moment of confusion the five year old brunet boy looked down to his wrist and smiled. "No. The doctor made it all better."

A subconscious held breath was released as she inched towards the boy. "My name is Emma by the way." She suddenly remembered the gift in her hand. "I got something for you."

Henry beamed at the sight and showed an almost toothy grin. Almost. Since his front two teeth were missing. "What is it?" He asked with excitement.

"Open it." She handed the bag to Henry. Her heart soared when she saw his expression of the updated version of his electronic game device clad with two of the newest games.

"Thank you!" He quickly opened one of the games and placed the cartridge into the device and smiled as he relaxed against his pillows. He folded a leg over his raised knees. The sight was the cutest thing she had ever seen. It eased her heart to know that the boy wasn't hurt. Too badly at least. And even more so to know that she made him happy. Not having a child of her own; she was never able to have the experience –or, pleasure for better words- of being the cause of a child's pure happiness. She watched him in amusement.

"Who the hell are you?" An elegant yet annoyed voice shot through their moment of forgiveness.

Emma turned quickly towards the voice as a look of confusion sailed across her features. This was not the blonde woman she saw earlier tending to the five year old during the incident. She could have sworn that was his mother by the way she reacted. Her eyes roamed over the new figure in front of her. Taking in dark brown hair and what seems to be a very expensive, business suit. The brunette held a briefcase in her hand. Maybe this woman was a lawyer. The blonde's eyes widen. _What if they want to sue me for hurting Henry? _Intimidation was beyond palpable in her voice as she spoke, "uh…who are you?" The question really wasn't meant for identity purposes, so to speak. More to see if this woman was here to take her to jail for assault on a defenseless child.

...

The brunette pursed her lips as her eyes scowled at the question, growing increasingly irritated at the woman in front of her. Who the hell did this stranger think she was just waltzing into her son's room? And just how the hell did she get up here in the first place!? Regina looked over the blonde woman wearing skin tight jeans, a black shirt –a tank top she presumed- and a horrendous red leather jacket. There was no sign of a guest pass sticker anywhere on her.

Judging by the clothes along with the fear yet intimidated lace features, she deduced this woman was either lost or a child snatching pervert. Either one was unacceptable. "You are in _my_ son's room. Who I am is none of your concern. But who you are is much more mine." Her words dripped with venom, she did not have time for games. Her son's safety was nothing to be played with.

Just as the blonde was about to speak Katherine walked into the room. Stopping abruptly as the tension between the two females smacked her hard. After getting a better look at the opposite woman she spoke with a strange kindness, "it's you again." More of a statement than a question.

"You know this woman?" Regina asked not taking her eyes off the seemingly guilty green eyed blonde. The brunette's vocals have yet to lessen with sting.

"Um," Katherine stuttered slightly, giving an obvious hint that she is currently questioning her safety from Regina's wrath within the hospital. The closest guard being an overweight older man. Reality set in that either way, her fate was set, so might as well get it over with. "Yes, she was the one who knocked Henry down."

"Her name is Emma!" Henry piped up as if to say _duh. _He wanted this bickering to be done with so he could return to playing his game. And they were highly distracting.

"Emma what?" Regina questioned for clarity. The words she spoke were with a fake sense of caring. More like evilly sarcastic. Maybe even slightly more harsh. This woman and her self were not on friendly terms. So using a first name was out of the question.

"Swan. Emma Swan." The green eyed blonde answered. Although it was without understanding why this woman needed to know her last name when she hadn't even bothered to say hers.

"So, Miss Swan," Regina took a step closer. Emma stiffened in response. "Has my son done anything to you?" Rhetorical. "I mean he must have since you found the need to shove him on the floor and sprain his wrist. Or do you get joy out of hurting children?" To say she was angry would be an understatement.

Katherine chimed in, "oh no Regina it wasn't like that. It was an acci-"

"I don't want to hear you." The brunette cut her with a raised index finger. The nervous blonde quickly shut her mouth and looked down in shame.

Emma gave a quizzical look. Maybe the other woman wasn't Henrys biological mother, but she seem to play some role. Perhaps the two were together before not too long ago and had broken up. That would explain most the tension. Aside from the current situation of course. It was easy to see why they wouldn't have worked out though. That brunette was a complete bitch.

Regina continued, "Your incompetence has caused enough damage. Tell me Katherine," she paused to allow the spineless woman to look back at her, "how is it that this _woman,_" her eyes motioned to Emma, "was able to get near my son not once but twice?" The brunette knew there was no real answer to the question. But still she needed it to be said. Even if it was an accident –to which Regina felt there were no such things as accidents when it came to her son-; how did this woman even get up here in the first place? There were definitely going to be heads rolling when she gets a hold of the security management.

"She came to apologize and bring me a gift." Henry said with more annoyance. Clearly, figuring out how to jump across a cliff without being eaten by spiders was more important and demanded lots of concentration.

Emma couldn't help but smile at the boy who seemed to be sticking up for her. His little sense of authority was adorable.

"Aww that's so sweet." Katherine responded, earning her a glare from the still angry…although slightly less now, woman beside her. Slightly.

"Do not encourage her. She injures my son and then comes up to his room without permission, obviously since she isn't wearing a guest pass. And all you can say is that it's sweet?" There goes the slightly less angry. It's back to full force now.

Emma was done with this current situation at hand. It really wasn't that big a deal. Granted, she was wrong for just showing up, since neither woman really knew who she was; but that didn't give the right to just blatantly disregard her as a person. Those two were talking about her as if she wasn't even in the room. Rude. "I'm still here you know," annoyance clear.

"Yes and why are you Miss Swan?" Regina quipped with curt sarcasm. If looks could kill, then Emma would have dropped dead minutes ago. Not to mention the poison dripping from the brunettes words. Her message was clear. And Emma definitely got the hint.

The green eyed blonde let out a sigh as she put her hands in her leather pockets and looked towards Henry who was still into his game with furrowed eyebrows. Deciding it wasn't best to interrupt him or showing him any form of attention by saying goodbye, she walked towards the exit, pausing as she waited for the brunette to move her shoulder slightly to allow her out.

Yes, today was just not her day.

* * *

**Ok so here is the slightly revised version. IF ANYONE WOULD LIKE TO MAKE A COVER ART FOR THIS I WOULD GREATLY APPRE**_** IT! **_**reviews please and thank you ")**


	2. Good Company

**Thank you guys for the reviews and follows. Love you all! Enjoy.**

I don't own OUAT

Chapter 2. Good company.

Regina kept her eyes locked onto the troublesome blonde as the other woman made her way towards the exit. She looked straight into green orbs as Emma stopped in front of her, silently willing her to move. Regina dismissively made a minute step to the side and allowed the blonde to leave. Brown eyes watched the figure as she disappeared down the hallway. Once that hideous red leather jacket was out of sight; the brunette glanced over to her son who seemed to be enjoying a video game rather immensely. Regina's eyebrows furrowed in momentary confusion. That game Henry had was not one that she brought herself. So where did he get it? Her eyes scanned the room until spotting a plain white gift bag strewn onto the floor carelessly. The nerve endings in her mind seemed to fire off as she put the clues together. "Henry what did I tell you about taking things from strangers?" Annoyance clear in her voice. Although it was a lot softer now; since she was talking to her five year old rather than some crazed blonde woman.

Henry kept his eyes onto the screen as he answered, "but she's not a stranger mommy, she's Emma." He continued to play with his small pink tongue hanging out at the corner of his mouth.

The brunette's lips pursed at his answer and the rudeness of not looking at her while speaking. She had told him that plenty of times. It seems within a matter of minutes this woman has already undone five years of etiquette training. It was possible that he was just being a little boy more interested in his game than being scolded. But it was easier to place blame on someone else than admit her son could ever do any wrong. "Just because you know her name Henry, doesn't mean she is not a stranger."

She walked towards the boy taking the game from his hand. Gently, as to not aggravate his wrist. It was completely out of the question to allow her son to accept something from someone that neither of them really knew. Especially of this stature. The small console she held in her hand was the newest of devices; it hasn't even been out for a week yet. A gift that she had planned on getting herself. And she was not about to let a stranger one up her. Especially not some child injuring blonde. Regina was forced outside her thoughts as she heard whining from her son. She looked down at him and his injury, feeling a small twinge of guilt. "Henry you have to understand I can't let you keep this." Her tone had softened considerably. Trying to get the small boy to understand.

"Why not?" His small voice was on the verge of tears. He already had fallen in love with the new console. As do most children when receiving a new toy.

"I don't see what the big deal is Regina," Katherine chimed in, finding her nerve again.

"Excuse me?" It wasn't a question of clarification. More like an attempt to give the other woman a chance to change her mind. To redeem herself from her lack of common sense in remaining quiet when Regina obviously was at her wits end with patience.

"I know your upset-"

"An understatement." Regina cut matter of fact.

"Yes, I know" a pause. "But Emma was here only to apologize and that was her way of apologizing. To Henry at least. You didn't give her a chance to do the same for you."

It was true. The brunette had completely jumped down the throat of the offending woman. Not really giving her a chance to explain herself. But who cares? She didn't need to give her a chance to do anything. That woman hurt her son and there was nothing she could say to make things better. The only sense of redemption, -in Regina's mind-, was for the situation not to have happened in the first place. And since there were no time machines or magic in this world, Katherine's logic was a lost cause.

"Miss Swan needs to learn her place." Indeed. But that green orbed blonde had nerve. Showing up in another woman's child hospital room took guts. She obviously felt really bad. But Regina wasn't about to give any credit to the action of good intentions.

"Yes of course," Katherine appeased, just for the sake of trying to keep the brunette from exploding. "But you were just confirmed as a candidate for Mayor. Once that goes out in the press, the last thing you want is to seem like a hardened woman who takes her child's happiness away. Look he loves it."

A look of betrayal bestowed itself on the brunette's features. How dare she come out of her mouth and something like that? Regina was a damn good mother and she wasn't going to let an incompetent _babysitter _tell her otherwise.

"Mommy…" a small voice trailed off. Successfully saving the blonde woman from a lethal word bashing from his mother. Regina looked down at her son. Her heart melted as he poked his bottom lip and sporting the cutest brown puppy eyes he could muster. The brunette tried to fight against the outstanding cuteness that almost…well 99 percent of the time, got him what he wanted. Noticing his tactic needed a little more of a push he muttered a small 'please', in his angelic voice.

Regina let out a sigh. Defeated by a sad, cute and injured little boy. The game was handed back to her son. "Let this be the last time." She smiled as her sons eyes lit up and leaped from his bed to give her a strong hug. Her arms wrapped around his small frame lovingly as she placed a kiss on his cheek. "Let's go home ok?" The tone was soft and motherly. Another smile sailing across tan skin as the boy nodded and begins to put on his avengers Velcro light up sneakers. They were easy to put on with minimal use of his injured hand.

Once Henry was done with his sneakers Regina leaned downward to assist her son with his jacket and pulling his hat over his head before kissing his nose sweetly. The small brunet giggled and wiped his nose playfully. Her attention then went to the blonde who had also gotten ready to leave. "I trust there won't be any more mishaps such as this." The brunette's arms wrapped possessively over her sons small shoulders.

"Yes of course," she had gotten this far alive. It was better not to ruin it now with the truthful comment of how this isn't entirely her fault.

"Good," her gaze then fell down to her son. "Let's go Henry." The duo then turned to leave the hospital room with a timid blonde following sparely behind.

* * *

Brown boots stomped briskly down the bright white halls of the hospital. Ignoring concerned stares by standing patrons as fair skinned hands pushed the metal bar across the exit door roughly as she left. Not even giving so much as a blink when it slammed angrily behind her. Locating her yellow bug she quickly unlocked it and got inside. She let her emotions get the best of her as she smashed it closed. The blonde gripped at the steering wheel; letting her forehead rest against the cold leather as she took a deep breath. _Breathe…inhale…exhale._

To say she was angry would be an understatement. No, livid was a better suit. Maybe even infuriated. What she just went through in that hospital room was unexpected and completely unnecessary. Just who the hell did that woman think she was? Walking in there like some kind of world renowned queen. She was sure that woman put her pants on one leg at a time like everyone else. Yet she held an aura of arrogance and self-supremacy. All Emma wanted to do was apologize to the boy, Henry, and to his mom, so she could go about her merry day. But no, of course it wouldn't be that easy. Why would things ever go easy for Emma Swan? It was as if someone out in the universe has made it their job to fuck her over time and time again.

Setting her skull back onto the head rest of the driver's seat she took another deep breath. Trying to find a silver lining in today. _There had to have been something good right?_ Her mind then wandered off setting itself on the large grin the five year old wore when she gave him her gift. The warmth she felt at that moment came back and soothed her anger just enough to stop her heart from beating outside her chest. Another cavernous breath escaped her lips as she placed her key in the ignition bringing her car to life.

Turning onto the now slick street due to unforeseen rain, her mind began to slip back into tonight's recent events. The main part of it focused on the confrontation between her and the ridiculous brunette. That woman seemed to not have a sense of respect for anyone. Judging by the way she spoke to that other blonde woman. _What did Ruby say her name was again? Car- something. Was it Carry? No, Carly. No that wasn't it. _

Emma turned onto the main street as her body took over in auto pilot as she searched through the cabinets of her mind for an answer. _Oh I know! It was Kathy…wait…Katherine! _Yes Katherine, who she assumed was either that woman's girlfriend or an ex, possibly an ex. _Yes definitely an ex. _It was the only logical thing. Who in their right mind, would want to be with that woman. The green eyed blonde had only known her for less than ten minutes and she was completely content with never having to cross paths again. Ever. Although. She wouldn't get to see Henry. But such is life. It's not a big deal right? She was able to apologize to him like she wanted. So all is well. Yes?

Maybe.

Emma rubbed a subconscious hand across the top of her ponytail. "I need a drink." With that admittance she turned right down a dark street until she reached a building reading 'The Rabbit Hole'. Parking her car in an empty spot on the street, she quickly got out and stepped inside. The atmosphere was ok. If you were into pool and such. But she was in no mood to be picky. Finding an empty black bar stool she perched herself on top and waited for the bartender to make their way over.

Slender hands reached into jean pockets in search of her cellphone. It was out of habit more than it was for purpose. Something she just did when she was alone and wanted to feel like she wasn't a complete loser. Ok maybe not a loser per say, but close enough. Fiddling through her phone she noticed a text message from Mary Margaret and Ruby, both asking how her hospital trip went. "Wouldn't you like to know?" She said aloud to no one in particular; continuing to scroll through the apps of her phone with no real resolve.

"I'm guessing tequila."

Green orbs looked up towards the manly voice and noticed a smooth skinned blue eyed man standing in front of her. He was wearing a fitting black t-shirt that seemed to help accent the brightness of his eyes and shiny white teeth. Muscular in stature but not too much. His sandy brown hair sporting a simple low cut that was dorky yet business classy.

The blonde smirked at the bartender. She's never seen him before but he must have been here for a while seeing that he had a keen eye for distress. "Actually I was thinking Devil Springs Vodka."

The bartender raised an eyebrow, "that bad huh." More of a statement than a question. His recognition gained him a nod from the blonde. Devil Springs was one of the strongest alcohols known. Therefore it was never offered outwardly or placed on display with the other alcohols. But based on his experience, when it was asked for specifically by name, he knew his customer has had the shittiest of days. "Do you at least want ice and a lemon?"

"Ice, no lemon." She fiddled with her phone a little more before placing it back in her pocket as her attention became focused on the bartender who would be serving her the liquid happiness she craved. No. Needed.

"You got it." He smiled a 100 watt smile as he reached down under the counter and pulled out a small clear plain bottle, flipping it once before pouring its contents into a small glass filled with ice. He slid the glass towards his customer and watched as she took a sip. Wincing as the liquid burned her throat.

"I needed that. Thanks…umm?"

"David." A smile.

"Emma," Swirling the contents in the glass she spoke again, "so how long have you worked here?" A question merely just for conversation. Not of interest.

"About three years, trust me when I say I've seen a lot. And whenever someone comes in with a face like yours, I know it's time to bring out the hard stuff." He joked, feeling easily comfortable with the blonde. She didn't seem like the psychotic type of people who came in around this time of night.

A light smirk graced her features, "that obvious?" Rhetorical. But there was an answer nonetheless.

"Definitely. So if I may ask, what's got you so worked up that you need _that._" Necessary emphasis for a drink of that content. "No one really orders Devil Springs unless they are on the brink of murder."

Emma let out an amused sniff from the base of her throat, "close enough." Another sip taken. "I went to the hospital to apologize to a kid I knocked on the ground." David raised an eyebrow. "No, no. It wasn't that serious. Just a sprain wrist." His eyebrow lowered again in relief and understanding. "So I brought him this decked out handheld, the newest one out. Nintendo 3DS or something like that." Sips again. "Since I broke the older one he had when he fell." Her eyes went down to her drink. "Anyway, I went to give it to him to apologize but his mother was a complete bitch. It was like trying to have a conversation with an irate python."

"Sounds dangerous." His voice held jest in an attempt to lighten the blonde's mood. The blue orbed man leaned forward with his forearms against the bar, giving her his full attention.

"I'll say." Another sip.

"Well…at least the kid was happy right?"

"Yea, Henry was ecstatic." A smiled sailed across fair features as memories of the small boys smile came into play.

The bartender stood upward, eyes wide. "Wait…Henry? Five years old? Brown hair? About three feet tall?"

Emma looked at him with confusion. Not as to why he and even Mary Margaret seemed to be taken aback when mentioning the name; she clearly found out why due to what happened less than an hour ago. But more curious as to how everyone knew this kid and his…what was it…_Python_ of a mother. Was she living under a rock all this time? "Yes, that's him."

David let out a breath with puffed cheeks as he rubbed his hand through his short hair. "That drink there my friend, is on the house."

The two let out a simultaneous laugh as Emma tilted her drink towards him in thanks. "So I assume you know a lot more about them than I do. Care to fill me in?" Not that he needed to per say. But it was best to know as much as you could about a possible enemy. Maybe enemy was a bit strong. Although one thing was for sure, she was definitely not a friend.

David leaned back down on the bar after pulling over a short tool to get more comfortable. "Where do I start?" He chuckled. "Regina is someone who," a pause, "someone that," another pause. "Well she's a lawyer." The two joined in laughter.

"That explains the business suit and briefcase."

"Yea, well she is actually one of the best. Kind of like the modern day female version of Johnny Cochran." A smile, "there's a rumor going around that she has been recently nominated as a candidate in the upcoming position to be mayor. It's an underground source though. So we won't know for sure until the paper comes out tomorrow. You may also want to know, although I'm sure you already figured it out, that, she's a very serious woman and is very protective of her son."

"Well aren't all mothers?" Yes, mostly. But Regina took her over protectiveness to a completely different level. There could be a reason for that. But none she could think of now, other than her being one of those selfish parents who doesn't like to share their child. Whatever the reason though, it wasn't good enough to treat the blonde the way she had.

"Apparently not as much as her."

"Apparently."

The two sat in silence for a moment. Emma took a few more sips from her poison as David spoke up. "Well my shift is over, so if you want to get out of here."

The blonde looked up at him with a raised eyebrow. Did this guy really think that because he gave her a free drink and shared some 'chitchat' that they were best friends all of a sudden? The alcohol was strong yes. And her delightful buzz has officially kicked in. But that didn't mean that she would just start hanging out with him off the bat. Especially not with a male bartender. A female one, well that was a different story. Perhaps she should tell him that? "That's nice, David, but I'm not-"

"I know." He cut her.

Well if he knew then why ask that ignorant insinuating question.

"You do?"

He nodded, "yes. I know about you and your reputation." A smirk spread his lips.

A perfectly shaped eyebrow rose in interest in just what kind of reputation he was talking about. "And what exactly do you know?"

David smiled at the sound of defense palpable in the woman's tone, "that you're a womanizer. "

Emma mirrored the smile, "what can I say. It's a gift."

...

Emma walked down the dark street to her car after nicely denying David his request of hanging out. He was a nice guy, so she promised she'd be back towards his late shift so they could speak again another time. She smiled to herself at the turn out of what was a horrible day. A little alcohol tied with good company always did the trick in making a day go from bad to better.

Only better because you can't change the past events that already happened. The good day will be tomorrow. When you end on a good note you begin the same. Catching sight of her car she picked up her pace. A fair skinned hand reached into her leather pocket to retrieve her car keys making her elbow stick out and accidently hitting a short chubby man in the side.

"Ow, hey watch it toots," the short man growled. Alcohol was beyond evident on him. Reeking from his pores. The smell was too strong for it to seem like it was just from tonight. No, the odor was potent enough to say that his drinking was a regular occurrence.

Leaving her keys in her pocket and retracting her hand she simply waved off the man muttering a small 'sorry.' It was an act of calling a truce rather than engaging in anything with a man who was running purely on booze. She didn't have time for this. All she wanted was to go home, get in her bed and sleep with the good –although slightly altered- feeling she still had. Brushing past him and reaching into her pocket again she felt a heavy hand give her a slight push at the shoulder. _Did he just…push me? _

Indeed he did.

Emma felt her anger rise slowly, she was trying to control it but this man just put his dirty, germy, alcoholic hands on her and that was _not_, to be taken lightly. "Look," annoyance evident, "I said I was sorry. Don't you **ever** put your hands on me!" She pointed a finger the way you would a small child in reprimanding.

"And what are you. Gonna. Do. Toots," his gruff and horse tone stopped between each space of his words taking a step closer.

Emma really was not in the mood to fight. Nor was did she want to deal with the consequences that come after fighting outside of a mat. She was more likely the one to get into the most trouble since she was the 5th Dan black belt –who had been drinking-, fighting against a delusional man –who also had been drinking-. Yes the consequences would not be good. The green eyed blonde tried to stay calm. _Breathe Emma….inhale….exhale. Yes like that, he's drunk and you're buzzed. Not a good combo. Just walk away and get in your car. Inhale….exhale. _ Better?

Emma turned her back to the man reaching into the red leather jacket to retrieve her car keys. Big mistake. The drunken man took the opportunity to lunge at the girl to try and knock her down. Embedded reflexes from years of training came into play as Emma quickly stepped to the side dodging the attack and turning her body to push the man away from her causing him to stumble. She didn't want to fight but he gave her no choice.

The partially balding bearded man came running again towards her with his arms in front of him and growling like an enraged barbaric animal. The blonde quickly side stepped again and turned her body to round house kick him in the ass. It was out of amusement. She was nearly just avoiding getting hit and not trying to use her full capability. Because if she had, the man would have been on the floor already. Again the man charged and once again Emma side swept and put a low kick at his ankle causing the man to fall onto his face. "Ugh I don't have time for this! Give it up already."

Leroy than got up from the floor seething with anger. "You blonde headed beetch!" his words were slurred as he got up and growled bearing his teeth in an animalistic way. He charged again like a raging bull towards his target.

Emma who was more than annoyed decided enough was enough. No more playing. She placed herself in guarding stance and waiting until the man came a little closer. Upon correct distance she quickly jumped and kicked her leg backwards, landing a hard back kick to the man's gut. The green eyed blonde landed still in fighting stance and her hands up to guard her face out of habit, before lowering them once she saw the wino balled up on the floor holding his gut. She wrinkled her nose as her component hurled out the contents of his stomach on the concrete floor.

"Oh that's fucking gross man." Emma ran a slim hand through mangled blonde tresses and turned to get into her car. Third times the charm right?

Wrong.

Her escape was cut short as the blue and red lights of the police car flashed violently against her face. Along with the loud blaring of a siren. "Oh fuck me!" She threw her hands in the air with exasperation. "You have got to be kidding."

The police car pulled over in front of her. The siren stopped but the lights still flashed as a well fit but slender man stepped out of the car. Emma gave him a once over noticing the sheriff badge on his hip and the name Graham in his uniform. She watched as he looked between her and the drunken man who was now shivering on the ground. He looked up at her to speak but she quickly raised her hand to stop him from doing so. "I know." She walked over to the police car pulling open the passenger door.

Graham raised an eyebrow. To which Emma simply responded, "I'm not sitting next to a smelly puke covered man, and you need the back seat since he's about to pass out." The Sheriff gave a nod of his head, not arguing with her sensible logic and loaded the beaten man into the car. There goes ending on a good note.

* * *

Regina sat stoically at her desk with her black frame glasses sitting low on the bridge of her nose. The mountain of paper work clearly irritating her. It seemed that no matter how long she worked she just could never put a dent in her labor. She sighed audibly as she placed her glasses down onto her desk and rubbed at tired eyes. It was only 11 in the morning but she was exhausted from staying up most of the night with Henry. Her five year old waking up every four hours either for another dose of medicine for his aching wrist. If she were to never see that blonde again it would be too soon.

It reminded her much of when he was brought home from the hospital. Except she was waking up every two hours rather than four. A small smile graced her lips as memories of Henry as a tiny newborn played in her mind like a slideshow. The memories also bringing up the emotion of how happy she was to see him outside her belly for the first time. Everything was still as vivid as if it had just happened yesterday. The crying from her labor, Henry's first cry, the little blue hat that donned his tiny bald head and the neutral colored blanket he was wrapped in. She remembered the nurses, her mother who had tears of happiness and she imagined…him. The remembrance ringing a sour note. Her smile slowly faded as her mind quickly placed an image of the little brunet's father.

The image faded almost instantly as a knock to her corner office door burst through her thoughts.

"Come in." The brunette poised herself and folded her arms on her desk as she waited for the other person to come through the door. It was Mr. Gold. The small man limped in casually, holding a newspaper in his hand. Regina watched as he made his way over to sit in one of the chairs in front her desk. "Mr. Gold, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

The little man placed his cane on the side of the chair as he put the folded newspaper into his hand and flipped out with a flash showcasing the front page. "I come baring good news." He placed the paper on her desk.

Regina picked up the paper, scanning her eyes over the top.

"It seems our top lawyer has made front page dearie. I believe congratulations are in order." He placed a hand over the head of his cane.

The brunette sat back in her chair with a smirk as she crossed her firm legs over top each other. The sheer stockings feeling cool and soft to her skin. "Why thank you Gold, but I believe congratulations should be saved until I am promoted from lawyer to mayor."

"Your confidence always astounds me."

She raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow, "do I have reason not to be?" It was rhetorical. This playful little banter was common between the two. Regina knew she had every right to be confident. What with her being well known as one _the_ best lawyers in this state, perhaps even the region. In her 10 year span of law practice she has never lost a case. Ever. And that was due to being smart, holding a lot of common sense and always picking her battles strategically. Meticulously. Key components to becoming mayor. This election was basically hers for the taking.

"Of course not, dearie. Your arrogance has set quite a reputation for Regal and Associates. I am simply just grateful."

"As you should be," her retort in a very regal tone.

An amuse smirk sailed upon his features, "now, now dearie. You may want to watch that tone of yours. Perhaps you have forgotten I am the one who signs your check."

Regina remained silent. Simply just bored with his antics rather than intimidated. Mr. Gold gave a small nod as he stood, rather gracefully for a man who depended on a cane, and exited her office. She turned back to her mountain of papers after placing the newspaper in a bottom drawer under her desk. Just as she placed her glasses onto her face, the black business phone began to ring. "Regina Mills of Regal and associates." She paused as the other voice spoke on her phone. An audibly sigh escaped her lips as she pinched the bridge of her nose. "again." a pause. "Yes, fine I will be there. Give me about 15 minutes." She hung up the phone and stood grabbing her dark gray blazer from the back of her executive leather chair. With two swift moves she was dressed and out the door.

...

"Where is he?" The brunette asked through the melodic clicking of her heels on the marble floor of the sheriff station. She fell into step beside Graham as he led her to the holding cells. One containing her client, who seemed to be sobering up and addressing a hangover. The other holding a slouching and irate blonde woman. Her eyebrows moved up her forehead as the electric lines of her memory connected to who the blonde in front of her was. Ignoring her realization she turned her attention to Graham. "What happened?" It was a question of habit. The answer was obvious. But it needed to be asked in case things were misunderstood. Not likely though.

"These two got into a fight last night. And apparently your client lost."

Interesting.

Regina rolled her eyes. She would have let her client go quite a long time ago. He was seriously a nuisance. A thorn in her side. If it wasn't for the fact that Mr. Gold has requested she stay his lawyer for a year in exchange for a higher pay and the use of a favor from him she would have dropped him long ago. He never did explain why he needed such a request but she really didn't care. The year was almost up, just four more months and she would be rid of the pest. Brown eyes looked over her client in disgust. The potent smell of stale alcohol and dirty flesh filled unforgiving nostrils. Her glance than fell to the blonde woman who held a nonchalant attitude and simply just wanted to go home. She was curious as to how someone of the blonde's size could put up against one such as Leroy's. "Miss Swan your grace with bequeathing virtuous first impressions amazes me." Sarcasm at its best.

Emma rolled her eyes, "look lady it was self-defense. It's completely obvious. Why are you even here?" There goes the start of a good day. The blonde seriously did not have time for this.

Yes it was quite obvious indeed. So obvious in fact that Regina knew that it wouldn't play over well in court. To her knowledge, this is the blonde's first offense verses Leroy's 15th or so. It was better to just play it safe. A battle unworthy of a fight. Everyone would be better off by just letting her go and sweeping it under the rug. Leroy would definitely forget what happened the night before since he was acting purely on alcohol. Graham would let things go because…well because she said so.

But Emma, would she go around mouthing this incident? The situation deemed unlikely but she was meticulous and needed to find out exactly why she had been arrested and held if it was really self-defense. Brown eyes focused on the sheriff; "if what Miss Swan says in true, then why is she being held?" She wasn't standing up for the blonde, just trying to get the facts. At least that's what she told herself.

Graham scratched his head in nervousness. Regina's gaze and demanding voice never had been one of the most comfortable things for him. "Well...Emma here is a 5th degree black belt. It's against the law for her to be fighting on the street."

The lawyer pursed her lips in thought. The blonde's grade in martial arts answers the question of how she was able to go up against him. But if things had to go to a court room would it hold over? Brown eyes fixated on the wino. He had no visible markings or bruising. Certainly he should if he had got into a scuffle with a black belt. A 5th degree at that. That only meant that the blonde had in fact held her capabilities. She was obviously aware of the consequences for fighting on the street. As would anyone she presumed.

Her mind continued to analyze the situation. If the blonde knew the consequences than she wouldn't have fought. Right? A sigh escaped red lips as realization played its part. The blonde was obviously provoked by her client. Judging by the lack of bruises on the drunk, Emma was clearly sober enough to not cause any real harm. Most likely some shoving or a quick movement to stop him.

Tan fingers slid into her blazer pockets as she came to the conclusion that this was most definitely not a battle worth fighting. It was the only way to spare her reputation. "Sheriff please let Miss Swan go."

"What?" The former mentioned raised an eyebrow.

"Yea, what?" Chimed Emma. Confusion evident.

"By all means Miss Swan if you wish to stay incarcerated be my guess. But do so at another time that doesn't encompass my client."

"Ms. Mills I'm afraid I can't do that." The sheriff spoke up.

"Actually I am quite sure you can." Her voice low with authority. "My client obviously is not of sound mind and neither party is severely hurt deeming this situation to be a waste of my time and yours. Now I've already asked you nicely to release Miss Swan. So now I am telling you." She took a step closer towards Graham, "Along with the order of releasing my own client once he has sobered enough, without another word. And you will do so because I told you to, Sheriff."

"Damn." Emma muttered a lot louder than she intended. Her voice gaining her a glare from the now irritated woman. She kept her mouth under control as the sheriff walked over to her cell and holding it open for her to leave. The blonde stepped out of cell and looked over at the brunette, slightly confused as to why she bothered to help her.

"I suggest you leave now Miss Swan."

Deciding it was best not to ask questions, she exited the station and started the long 5 block walk back to her car.

* * *

**Please let me know what you guys think. Comments, reviews, healthy criticism is welcomed. And for those of you who might be wondering. Yes I made Henry Regina's actual son. It will serve a greater purpose. So please trust me on this. See you guys again in chapter 3 ")**


	3. The Phone call

**Hello again. Chapter 3 is here and things are changing. If you haven't been already, from this point on I suggest you start to pay close attention **

**I don't own OUAT. But I am still hoping for ownership of Lana. I'll check Ebay. See ya at the bottom.**

Chapter 3. The phone call.

Emma lounged comfortably in her cushioned leather office chair. She was happy that her friend August was finally back from a vacation that left her teaching all the classes on her own. The assistant instructor couldn't have come at a better time. His presence was accepted gratefully since it gave her more time to rest. And boy did she need it. The lack of sleep she received while staying in that holding cell all night did a number on her body. As to why anyone would make a cot as hard as a sea shell is beyond her comprehension. Not to mention the station in itself was cold and those paper thin blankets didn't do any good. She was happy when she was able to go home to her own bed and catch a quick nap before showering to come and open up Cobra Kai. _Thank goodness for the Regina…wait…did I just…_

Yes.

Memories of what happened last night played in her head. But it was the events that happened earlier this morning that held residence. She was still confused on why exactly the lawyer had decided to let her go. Granted it was an act of fairness since she really didn't do anything wrong per say. It really was self-defense. And the drunken man wasn't even seriously hurt. The blonde had made sure of that. Well at first anyway. That back kick was sure to leave a mark though. Who cares about that anyway? It was his own fault right?

Green eyes wandered her office and settled themselves to a slightly opened window. The tree branches swayed nicely with the calm breeze of the afternoon. Her chin came to rest in the palm of her hand, tapping her fingers lightly against fair skinned cheeks. The small act of kindness from someone who clearly showed nothing short of detest for her was seriously bafflingly. Of all the many things Emma Swan hated, being left in the dark was certainly in the top five. "I guess I will just go over there and ask myself." Her eyes were still focused on the swaying tree leaves until she heard a small bell sound, signaling that someone has entered the school.

She brought her hand down from her face and folded them on the black wooden desk. It was a simple one she found on sale at the nearest office supply store. There were no fancy carvings or garnish, just plain and simple. Like her. Well…for the most part anyway. A smile appeared on her face as the figures that entered through the front door came into her office.

A grin with missing front teeth greeted her before speaking, "hi Emma!" A very cute small voice stated happily.

The blonde slipped out of her chair walking over to the small boy and roughed his hair, "hey kid, how you feeling?" Henry giggled as Emma continued to mess up his short brown hair, causing her to widen the already big smile. It was a nice surprise to see the small boy again.

"Good," he answered enthusiastically.

Emma smiled at his answer. She was genuinely happy for the little munchkin. Her attention was then brought to the blonde woman who stood quite awkwardly near the door. Bare feet motioned towards her as Henry made himself comfortable in her huge leather chair. "Katherine right?" pink lips curved upwards in an attempt to ease away the awkward feeling between the two of them.

"Yes, that's right."

Neither one really knew what they should say exactly. The lengthy pause caused them to shift uncomfortably. It wasn't like either one was upset with each other. But they both knew it was a little weird to see one another calmly for once. The two times they met beforehand were not very pleasant…to say the least. So this was different, but nice. Emma could see that Katherine was a good person. She could feel it. Third time is the charm. Perhaps. "So…" green orbs looked to the small brunet sitting with his feet folded in her chair while very much interested in his video game. "What brings you guys over?"

Katherine subconsciously tucked a few strands of blonde hair behind an ear, "well I wanted to apologize for what happened the other night. And since I really had no idea how to find you, I decided to ask Ruby since I've seen you two together a few times. I hope that's ok."

Did she just say apologize? What does she have to apologize for? She wasn't the one who spoke to her like a hobo on the street. Maybe yelled at her. Yes. But that was to be expected seeing that she did knock the boy down and no one was sure whether his arm was broken or not. That was a situation Emma had parted with some time ago. Shrugging it off as a concerned mother. It was a natural reaction, nothing worth apologizing over. Right? Or maybe that wasn't it. If Katherine had went through the trouble of seeking out Ruby, then maybe there was something missed. "Yea that's no problem. And you don't need to apologize." The blonde gave a wave of her hand. "It's in the pass and I'm fine. It was a natural reaction any mother would have." Referring to the incident in the diner between her and Katherine.

The former mentioned raised her eyebrows as confusion settled itself within her features. She didn't know whether to think Emma to be really understanding or simply just didn't get what this was about. The brown eyed blonde spoke again to test her theory. "And you're ok with that?"

Emma furrowed her eyebrows, "yea why wouldn't I be?" What was this woman not getting?

"Well you just looked really upset when you left the hospital."

_Ooohhh, that's what she's talking about. _The green eyed blonde inwardly cursed herself for being so stupid. But wait, why was she apologizing for what happened? If anything it should be Regina apologizing. Why would someone go out of the way to apologize on the behalf of another? Unless. Ah yes. It must be true then. They _are_ dating each other. _Good luck with that. _Emma mentally smirked at her own quip. "Oh that you mean, I'm fine. Now anyway."

"Good," the answer was genuine and tied with a smile, "I just wanted to make sure you were ok. And to let you know that I appreciate what you did for Henry. I just wish Regina could see it that way too."

_Yea like that would happen. _Unfathomable to say the least. "It's ok, don't sweat It." she gave the shorter blonde a firm pat on the back before smiling and looking at Henry. "Hey munchkin, you want a tour?" the small brunet hopped out of her chair with lighting speed, forgetting his video game ever existed.

"Yes please! I want to be a ninja like you." Henry bounced into a very comical fighting stance and began to punch and kick shouting a bunch of 'hiyahs' before accidently kicking Emma in the shin.

The green eyed blonde winced hopping on one leg comically and quickly picked up her pant leg to rub the sore spot. "Watch it Kung Fu kid." She pulled her black uniform pant down again as she also straightened her red uniform top and tightening her black belt around her waist purely in habit. Henry laughed out a 'sorry' while covering his mouth with both hands. The image made Emma smile. This kid was such a cutie. "Take off your shoes so I can show you around; just make sure you don't beat me up anymore ok?"

"Only if you're good," he shook his tiny index finger at Emma in reprimanding before taking off his shoes.

"I promise I'll be on my best behavior," she complied with a few chuckles as she wrapped an arm around Henry's shoulders bringing him inside the dojang.

Katherine stayed behind watching the two with a smile.

* * *

Regina stood in the corner of the copy room ruthlessly hitting the idiot machine that had stopped doing its job due to a paper jam. Normally that wouldn't have been a problem. Except for the fact that she removed that so called 'jam' twenty minutes ago and all the inept mechanism executed in reply was to spew black ink all over her new light gray pencil skirt. Ruining the material along with the magenta silk button up tucked inside at the bottom. A snarl encased her features as she finally gave up with beating the copier senseless. The brunette has told Mr. Gold well over a million times to replace the copier. He would comply to get a new one, falsely, because every day she would see the same copier. And every day she would become infuriated. Well he has no choice now. Given that all the broken pieces of the atrocious machine were piled in heap on the floor.

Black stiletto heels clicked melodically on the shiny wooden floor making their way to her corner office. Once inside she slammed the door shut out of frustration and walked over to a small wardrobe closet that was specially made to blend in with the office interior. Praising herself for being a woman who prepared for the future, she pulled out a spared black dress suit along with a beautiful turquoise silk button up. "You have such great taste." The brunette complimented herself as she quickly locked her office door to change. After successfully changing and placing the soiled suit to be disposed later she sat down in her chair. Jumping up in fright as the phone seemed to ring at the exact moment her butt made contact with the leather plush. Taking a moment to compose herself, she answered the phone the third ring.

"Regal and associates, this is Regina." Her tone completely business.

"Hello…it's been a while."

Regina's eyes widened at the smooth manly voice. It was one she could recognize a mile away and it was also one she had hoped to never hear again. The brunette fidgeted in her seat as a tone of loathing coated her words. "What do you want?"

The man on the other line let out an amused laugh. Regina could hear his smirk through the phone, "you were always right to point. I see you haven't changed much."

The brunette's eyebrows furrowed, her patience had already worn thin the moment this man opened his mouth. She thought about the short lived days when she couldn't wait to hear from him. The time when things between them were perfect and her life without him seemed illusory. But just like always things changed. Now, however. If this man came to her while she was lying in her death bed of old age it would be too soon. This man was dangerous. The only one who could ever strike fear into the ever intrepid brunette. But ironically it wasn't exactly her own safety that feared her. Faking a strong uninterested tone she spoke again, "I don't have time for this. What do you want? I'm busy."

"Busy huh. My, aren't we important. Tell me something; are you still into romping around with your species of sex, Regina?"

The brunette scoffed, her love life was not up for discussion. True she wasn't dating anyone currently. But it was none of his business. "Why don't you tell me something, Jason? Are you still putting socks in your briefs to give the asinine illusion that you have more than a 4 inch phallus?" The comment must have hit a soft spot. Regina could feel the scowl from the man on the other line. A smirk crossed her lips at her success in one upping the nuisance.

"I'm not going to play this game with you Regina. You know what I want and I _will _get it." a click followed by a deep bell tone filled her ears signaling that the person she was just talking to has hung up. Shaky hands lowered the phone back into the cradle as she slid them nervously through her hair. She didn't really have time to process what was happening due to the knocking at her door that forced her out of her vulnerable state. Slipping back into her business shell. Although not as gracefully and easily as she would have liked. Another knock sounded before she realized she hadn't answered.

"Come in." Regina straightens her posture, crossing her legs slowly. She stared at the entry as the doorknob turned but on one came. "Oh right." She said aloud remembering that the door was still locked during her wardrobe change. Uncrossing her legs, black stilettos carried her across the room as she unlocked the entry way pulling the door open. The brunette just barely fought the urge to slam the door shut in the face of the person behind it. Remembering her lady like etiquette she stepped to the side allowing the figure to come in. Closing the door she motioned towards the desk. "Miss Swan, how can I help you?" tan skin lowered itself into the high back executive chair, leaning back as firm legs crossed themselves again. "Sit." A gesture with her hands.

…...

Emma did as she was told, placing her arms on each side of the chair. She took a moment to gather her thoughts before speaking. "I wanted to talk you," her gaze was fixated on the floor, finding this situation uncharacteristically difficult. Her confidence lack passed the empathy of her brain. It wasn't fear. No. Emma wasn't one to scare easy. It wasn't intimidation. More like…nervousness. Yes she was nervous. But she had no idea why. Her hands rubbed together subconsciously in habit.

"Oh?" was all the response Emma received as Regina tilted back in her chair more. Folding her hands in her lap.

"Yea, it's about what happened this morning." Emerald orbs looking at her lap before finally trying her best at swallowing the idiopathic nervousness. Her breath caught in her throat as she looked up. Actually seeing the woman in front of her for what seemed like the first time. This woman was beautiful. Green orbs scanned the fit body in front of her. From the seductive stilettos, toned legs, the way her skirt sat nicely over her curves, the beautiful color of her shirt accenting her tan skin tone. Perfectly round breast, long smooth neck, the structure of her jaw, those sinful red plumped lips. A scar was sitting across the right side but Emma could swear it was the sexiest imperfection she has ever seen. Finally her gaze brought her to stunning auburn eyes. She was lost in them, their beauty.

"What about this morning?"

The question jolted the blonde from her trance. She shifted in her chair, "you basically gave me a get out of jail free card. Why?"

"Oh that," she said nonchalantly, "I was just doing my job."

"Your job?"

"Yes Miss Swan, my job," she said in an irritated tone in having to explain herself. She placed an elbow on one of her arm rests, inserting her head in the crook of her hand between her thumb and index finger. Letting the index rest on the side of her face. Her body language screamed uninterested. "It was not a favor for you but for my client, Leroy. You just happened to benefit from it too. Release of your incarceration and dusting everything under the rug meant that he would continue to live his life untainted by the hands of the law."

Emma looked at the brunette wondering if her story were really true. But why would she care if it weren't? Or better yet why should she? It didn't matter right? A situation of a potently ruinous outcome presented itself in front of her yet she was able to avoid it unscathed. Was it luck? Or was there more to this story than the brunette had said? Fare skinned hands ran across the top of her ponytailed head. The reason wasn't necessary. All that mattered was that everything was concealed. Right?

Nope.

Emma stood from the chair still clad in her uniform pants and a white long sleeve shirt. She noticed Regina's raised eyebrow but ignored it. "Well… thanks…or…whatever."

"You're welcome Miss Swan." The brunette removed her hand from her face and feigned a smile. They both knew it was false. So therefore the effort seemed unnecessary.

"Yea…well…" Emma trailed off placing a hand on her head before turning towards the door. Seemingly saying good bye. In what she deemed was the most awkward. Way. Ever.

"Good day Miss Swan." The words were accompanied with a nod as she watched the blonde exit her office. Once the door had closed and she was sure Emma was long gone, the brunette pulled out her phone and sent a call to Katherine letting her know that she would be home late. Regina seriously needed a moment to clear her head.

* * *

**3 weeks later…**

The sound of keys jingling in the door caught Emma's attention. Looking up from her carton of Chinese food, she watched as Mary Margaret entered with two large grocery bags. Before she had a chance to help, her roommate quickly closed the door with her back foot and placed the bags down on the kitchen counter. The blonde sat up from her slouching position; removing her feet from the coffee table as she turned to look at the pixie brunette. "Need help?"

"No thanks, I'm fine."

Mary Margaret opened the fridge to put in what Emma assumed was a bunch of carrots. _Is it bunch? What do you call more than one carrot? _Deciding she would Google it later, she shoved her chopsticks back in her carton after turning around to resume watching her movie. "What did you get?" she asked without looking towards the latter.

"Umm…some fruit, carrots, tea, bread. You know, anti-Emma food." She chuckled as she visualized the blonde rolling her eyes. "So…" she trailed as she pulled out a cutting board and put onto the counter as a sharp knife began to slice through some strawberries. "You never did tell me what happened with Henry. Did he like your gift."

Oh that's right. She never did tell Mary Margaret what happened. Actually she hasn't really told them anything since the incident in the hospital. But then again she hasn't really had a chance to come home that day and tell her anyway. Given the fact that the blonde had spent the remainder of the night in a cold cell with the ever wonderful rock hard mattress. Sock covered feet crossed themselves on the brown coffee table at brought another piece of food to her mouth. "He loved it actually that was nice and then I ended up in jail," she shrugged, as if she had just said she went to Granny's.

The knife ceased its cutting almost immediately after hearing the word. "Oh my goodness Emma are you ok? Why didn't you call me!?" the pixie brunette rushed over to the blonde grabbing her face and looking her over.

Yea right. Like that would be a good idea. Having two frantic brunettes at her cell begging for her not to get the electric chair. Two because Mary Margaret would have most definitely called Ruby to come to her aid. Emma was certain that those two would have probably just made the situation worse. Therefore it was better to just wait things out. It kind of worked out anyway, right? "It wasn't that big of a deal, and it happened weeks ago. See I'm still here."

The brunette roommate let go of her friends face finding truth in Emma's words. If it had been a big thing then the blonde definitely wouldn't be here right now. Everything apparently had worked out. She was grateful for that. But still curious. "How did you end up in jail?" yes how do you end up incarcerated while delivering an apology to a five year old boy.

Emma expressed what happened starting from the hospital, the fight with belligerently drunk Leroy and how she was released because of his lawyer wanting to cover things up. She skipped the part about Regina being that lawyer. No need to get her more worked up than she already was.

After hearing Mary Margaret fuss over her for what felt like hours; Emma's attention fell to her phone that buzzed momentarily. Picking up the device she saw she had a text message from David.

_**Got called for the late shift. Come hang?**_

The blonde hesitated for a moment before answering. She felt a little guilty about leaving roommate once again. Since she was out all night just recently. Albeit it was a good reason. Since she and August were taking some time to train together. It had helped to clear her head over the semi recent events and it benefitted her career. But still it did seem wrong. Green eyes glanced at Mary Margaret who was back in the kitchen now cutting up a few slices of cantaloupe. Getting an idea she returned the text.

_Can I bring a friend? _

A few moments passed before her phone lit up again.

_**Sure.**_

"Hey fruit ninja," Emma shouted towards her roommate, earning her a playful side glance. "You feel like going out?"

* * *

The rabbit hole was more crowded than usual. Or since Emma saw since the last time she was here. Blue skinny jeans strutted over to the bar, a light gray dress following behind. Finding two empty stools Mary Margaret and Emma took a seat and waited for the bartender to come over. As if on cue, David walked over sticking out his fist to bump with Emma's.

"Hey Em, long time no see." He smirked.

"Every day is long without the Swan." The bartender laughed at her horrible poetry. The blonde gave a nonchalant smile as she felt the pixie brunette tap her leg. "Oh right, sorry. David this is my friend M&M." the green eyed blonde smiled as her introduction awarded her with a slap on the arm from her roommate.

"As in the rapper?" The bartender asked impishly with a raised eyebrow.

"No," the pixie brunette answered glaring at her roommate, "as in Mary Margaret. It's nice to meet you David." A delicate hand extended itself to the bartender.

The muscular blue orbed man took her hand with a very flirtatious grin. "It's nice to meet you too Mary Margaret," he flashed a bright smile her way causing the latter to blush. "Is it your first time here?" they were still holding hands.

A red faced nod.

"Well I'll be sure to take good care of you then." He smiled even more letting his eyes roam over the small brunettes outfit. Not trying to hide it in the least bit. David wanted her to know he was interested.

Emma, who had been watching the scene all along waved her hand for attention, "uhh hello, if you guys are done eye humping each other. I would like a drink."

The bartender finally let go of the brunette's hand. Winking at her just before he turned his gaze to the blonde. "What can I get 'cha?"

"Finally," Emma sighed with false annoyance. "You just can't get good service these days." David smiled at the playful banter; he was really starting to like being friends with her. "Where is your manager? I need to speak to him about his employee."

The bartender turned his glance to the now normal complexioned brunette. "Sorry, I get easily distracted by beautiful things." Mary Margaret blushed again.

"Oh for fucks sake, will you fix me a jack on the rocks before I vomit from this hetero-porn."

The blondes roommate's jaw dropped turning her face bright red. "Emma!"

"Relax I was just kiddi- ow!" The former mentioned grabbed her arm to inspect it for any bruising due to her friend's very painful pinch. This also happened to be the same spot she slapped her just a few minutes ago.

"Good for you."

The blonde had begun to say something but was interrupted by her drink placed casually in front of her. "thanks." She stuck her tongue out childishly causing the latter to roll her eyes.

"Now that I made Emma happy," he leaned forward, "how can I make you happy?"

"That's it I'm leaving," the blonde hoped off the stool in playful disgust as she headed towards one of the empty pool tables. "No babies M&M." she shouted behind her, smirking at the horrified look she received.

Placing her drink down on the green fuzz of the pool table, she looked back over to the bar and saw the bartender and roommate engaging in a really animated conversation. A smile sailed across her lips. "Call me fucking cupid."

Another sip of her drink graced pink lips. She racked the billiard balls together in a perfect triangle before moving to the opposite and bending over the table. A pool cue was in her left hand as it rested between the first knuckle and thumb of her right one. With a hard thrust of left hand the cue hit the white ball harshly knocking it into the others sending three striped balls down the holes. She moved to the other side of the table where the white ball settled. Bending over the table for a second time, the blonde notices a familiar figure sitting in the back of the hall. It was dark but she could still make out the face. The figure had their legs crossed regally, sipping slowly. Emma stood up right watching. It wasn't so much what the person was doing. But more of the aura that surrounded them. It seemed…lonely. There were many people who came here to just be alone, she understood that. But to be in the dark where no one could even know you existed, that's something different. This person obviously didn't want anyone to know they were there. But if that were the case, shouldn't they just have stayed home?

_I should just leave it alone. _Emma bent back over the table hitting the white ball again. This time knocking a few of the solid colored balls into the slots. _Well now that this game is over. _She picked up her drink taking a huge gulp. Should she really do this? Obviously this person does not want to be bothered. On one hand, they _were_ in a public place. _**But on the other hand maybe they did.**_ _Maybe. __**And on the oth-.**_ _Stop. _Emma annoyed herself with her own inward battles.

The blonde gulped down the rest of her drink and placed it on the deserted pool table. "Here goes nothing." Skinny jeans leisurely walked over to the dark corner, stopping in front of the figure.

"Hey," her voice was gentle yet loud enough to be heard.

Wide brown eyes looked up from the drink in hand, seemingly startled by the sudden invasion of privacy. The surprise soon melted into annoyance as she glared up at the blonde. "Do you not know when someone wishes to be alone Miss Swan?"

The tone didn't hold its usual venom. There was definitely annoyance present but not like it was before. Something was seriously bothering the brunette and Emma was wondering if she really cared to try and help. Thinking for a moment about how the lawyer helped her preserve her career –albeit unknowingly-, she decided it would be worth the shot.

"I just wanted to see if you were ok." _**Seriously?**_ _ Yes. __**Why do you care?**_ _I don't. __**You're lying**_. _I am not. __**Denial.**_ _Shut up. _

"Why wouldn't I be?"

The brunette's words knocked her out of the inner battle with her mind. Forcing her attention back to the conversation at hand. "Yea because sitting in the dark alone in a bar doesn't scream suicide." _**You do care**_. _Shut up._ Emma cursed the inner workings of her mind.

Regina pursed her lips, "oh please like I would be foolish enough to fall into something farcical as that." She rolled her eyes in disgust. This blonde was weighing down her patience.

Emma's patience was running thin as well. She was only trying to help. _**But why?**_ _Shut up I said._ Thin hands ran through her blonde curly locks. She was going to give this situation one more try. Not because she cared. _**You do**_. _For the love of…ugh. _"Well something is eating you." _**Great job Swan.**_

Regina sighed. This woman was not going to give up was she? The brunette had half a mind to scream 'mind your business' and storm out. But that was something she just couldn't do. She purposely came to this particular space because she needed some time to think for one. And two, she actually _hadn't_ wanted to be found. No one would expect her to come here so that's why she had. Hoping she could just get away from everyone and everything in her little dark corner alone. But of course that wasn't going to happen. No. There would always be a way of having it rescinded one way or another.

There was no way she was going to tell the blonde anything containing her personal life. Emma did not need to know. Nor was she ready to talk about it. But…in order to make this whole ordeal less like pulling teeth; she decided to tell one thing. One that she assumed everyone already knew about. "It's the election." It was partially true. The election was in fact bothering her. Her opponent was doing better than she thought. It wasn't the real reason as to why she was sitting here though.

"What about it?" Half curious and half shocked that the other woman actually shared something with her.

"I'm loosing." She stated simply, taking another sip from her drink.

"Oh that's too bad."

Silence.

"I can help." Emma added after a beat.

"With what miss swan?" a raised eyebrow.

"The election."

Regina looked at the woman in front of her. Testing. "You're not serious."

Emma just shrugged.

"You do realize that I am running for Mayor. And not class treasurer. Why would you want to help me? There is nothing in it for you."

_Yea why? _The blonde pulled over a nearby chair facing the seat towards her straddling it. Subconsciously folding her arms over the top and placing her chin on top of her leathered flesh. "Well, you know Henry was at my school today…" the blonde trailed. He has been visiting her quite often. The tour she gave him a few weeks ago made him beam with happiness. Secretly she has been letting him take class with the other small kids on occasion. But she won't tell Regina that. It was a furtive meant to be kept between herself and Katherine. Who benefitted just as much from the arrangement. Henry would be tucked out by the end of the class and would go straight into a nap. It was a win-win.

Confusion struck the face of the brunette briefly before it turned back into her usual stoic expression. As to why Henry would even be near her again in the first place. She was seriously going to have a talk later with Katherine. "Henry was with you? Alone?"

Emma could hear the annoyance in her voice, "no no. He was with Katherine. He wanted to check out my school."

A raised eyebrow, "I assumed you were passed the college stage Miss Swan."

"Huh? Oh no," She waved her hand. "I own a martial arts school. Cobra Kai."

Regina had remembered seeing that place before but never imagined it belonged to the blonde. Interesting. Perhaps she would let Katherine slide this time. She already knew it was something Henry enjoyed. The brunette also knew that her son would soon be begging her to let him go as a student. But that's a road to cross another day. And what did this have to do with her helping with the election? "I see…why are you telling me this?"

Emma lifted her head off her leathered arms as she then held to the front of the chair with her hands. "He said something to me today while I was giving him...a tour." It wasn't a totally lie. She had indeed given him a tour. Just not today…more like three weeks ago.

"And what might that be." Normally the brunette wouldn't have talked to the same person for this long. Especially not someone she wasn't too sure she was fond of. But any subject that had to do with her son always kept her attention one hundred percent.

"Selfishness comes with a price."

Regina smirked. She remembered telling her son that phrase plenty of times. As to what made him say it was beyond her. But the fact that Henry was able to have an effect on the blonde in a positive way spoke volumes. Perhaps this woman wasn't too bad. However the brunette will remain guarded until deemed unnecessary. "Ok."

"Ok?" It was Emma's turn to raise an eyebrow.

"Ok you can help me."

"Seriously?"

"Don't make me change my mind Miss Swan."

"I won't, _Ms. Mills_."

* * *

**How do you guys like the story so far? How is the length of chapters for you? Let me know in a review please. They feed my inspiration. Until next time Swan Queen shippers.**

")


	4. Babysitter

Sorry for the delay, I was trying to get my other fics moving since two of them are close to the end. Don't hate me please. And thanks so much for reviews, follows, favs. I appreciate it.

Chapter 4. Babysitter

**6 weeks later…**

Emma stood with excitement as she waited for her bag of chips to fall from the vending machine. She had been helping Regina with her campaign for the past few weeks and it turned out to be a lot more difficult than she imagined. A part of her invsioned that the brunette would just go door to door shaking hands and kissing babies. But it wasn't at all like that. There was paper work. So. Much. Paper work. The duo went over everything, such as budgets, plans in case of natural disasters and a severe food shortage. Even going so far as to memorize every single town rule from A to infinity, it seemed. At least to Emma anyway. Regina wanted to make sure she was thoroughly prepared for any and everything. Both for the upcoming final debate and in the event she actually does win. Emma had been helpful when it came to figuring out proper city budgets. Cobra Kai gave her plenty of experience with that. She was grateful for the small knowledge that was able to aid Regina.

_Regina…_

These few weeks have definitely forced her –somewhat pleasantly- to see a new side to the brunette. In the beginning when they first met for an official meeting, to say the air between them was tense would have been an understatement. It seemed like the arguing would be unremitting. Neither one trusted the knowledge of the other. It wasn't until the fourth week when the blonde was at her wits end, that things had started to change. During a late evening when Emma suggested an astonishingly, brilliant preventative plan to keep the city from going too far over budget, if even going over at all was when the tabes started to turn. Emma could remember the look on Regina's face as if it happened just a few moments ago. She was shocked to say the least. It was as if the fact that the blonde knew anything about handling money was ill-suited to the absolutely erroneous image she built inside her mind. It wasn't until then, that Regina realized that she wasn't dealing with a complete moron. That maybe it wasn't too bad of an idea to allow the blonde to help with her campaign.

Green orbs followed the metal swirl slowly unraveling the bag of Doritos, pushing it forward ever so slightly. Her stomach vocalized its excitement as the red bag started to descend downward and then…stopped. The bottom corner of the bag was caught in the spine of the metal. "Aww, come on!" Emma hadn't eaten anything all day and was seriously looking forward to the snack. One that happened to be her favorite. She placed a hand on both sides of the machine and shook it lightly at first, than harder as the bag seemed to be stuck more than she thought. "That was a whole dollar! Give me my money back!" A booted foot kicked the machine in frustration. The force of the kick caused a few button to light up simultaneously releasing the snacks on every shelf. Most people would be scared about breaking the vending machine inside the brunette's work place. Most people. Not Emma. The blonde felt as if she had just hit the jackpot in Vegas. Crouching down to pick one of each thing, she stretched out the bottom of her black shirt to carry the items like a kangaroo would with its young.

After folding her shirt over to make a pouch she wobbled over to the table her and Regina occupied, dumping all of her shirts contents onto it. The brunette looked up through the top of her glasses. "Miss Swan, what on earth?" She eyed all the horrible junk food sprawled out onto the table.

"Just feeding the poor." The blonde responded in jest, sitting down across from the other woman. She happily picked up a bag of Doritos and opened it. Eyeing the chip for a brief second, she raised her hand high in the air and tilted her head back as she bent her arm at the elbow to bring the chip to her mouth. Then snapping her arm straight again as if she was going to say 'ta-dah'.

The brunette raised an eyebrow at the odd display of eating etiquette. "How many people are you trying to feed?" Another glance at the cornucopia of snacks.

Emma lifted her head to look at the brown eyes across the table. "Pretty much who ever can get to the vending machine before maintenance realizes it's broken." The blonde repeated her chip eating technique.

Regina's features showed incredulousness, "you broke the vending machine?" Her eyes widened at her own question. Clearly the blonde had to be better behaved than that right?

Nope.

Emma paused, "….nooo…maybe…it tried to steal my dollar." A failed attempt to justify her actions.

"So you vandalized the property of my workplace?"

"Hey, don't judge my good deed."

The brunette simply just shook her head. She came to the realization that when it came to Emma Swan sometimes you just had to let things go. What ever happened with the vending machine, she didn't want to know. Her vision fell back onto the notes in front of her. Slowly extracting little snippets of information to piece together on an index card in preparation for her speech. The productiveness she was trying to uphold was short lived. The blonde's constant hand movement during her childish chip eating illustration was exceedingly distracting. After finally reaching the end of her rope with trying to fruitlessly ignore the woman, Regina's eyes shot up from their position to form a glare, just in time to catch the blonde leaning back way too far in her chair. She watched as the fair skinned arm reached up to deliver another chip before loosing balance and fall backwards onto the floor. The brunette stood up from her seat and looked over on the other side of the table. "Emma! Are you ok!?"

Emma was still sitting in the chair with her legs hanging off the sides; her curly hair was sprawled across the wooden chair and floor. On her chest sat a small heap of uneaten Doritos.

"I'm fine." Emma muttered in response slowly picking herself off the floor. Her face a deep crimson.

Before Regina could offer a hand to help the clumsy blonde, she began to laugh. A few giggles at first with her hand over her mouth, but they soon escaladed to a full bellow of laughter. Her eyes were shut tight as she continued to laugh.

Emma stood up completely. Dusting off her black shirt that now donned orange smudges. She looked over to Regina who was still laughing. Hysterically. "Go ahead, Regina, just laugh it up." Green eyes glared at the figure who had somewhat tried to slow their laughter. Only to pick it back up again as if it had happened for a second time. Emma continued to watch the brunette laugh as her expense. The glare slowly softened. A site she has never seen before was playing in front of her. This had been the first time since they've met that she actually saw the brunette laughing. The sound was beautiful and melodic. Easily addictive. She watched as the laughter soon died out leaving just a smile on the older woman's face.

Green orbs couldn't help but stare. It was so rare. So infatuating. So…gorgeous. Pearly white teeth peeked through red plump lips. Regina's eyes sparkled as she smiled making a warm sensation drift through Emma's body. The view in front of her was...breath taking. A part of the blonde wanted to see that smile more often. And an even larger part of her wanted to be the cause of it. But that was a thought for another day. Or better yet a thought to keep to herself. As far as Emma was concerned Regina was involved with Katherine. There was no need in ruining a relationship. Yes, she may have had her share of women, but she was no home wrecker. But. Then again, a little flirtation was harmless.

The blonde continued to look at the brunette until brown eyes met her gaze, "what?" Regina raised an eyebrow.

Emma smiled, "nothing…just, you should smile more often."

"I smile plenty." Her tone was a bit defensive. Of course this couldn't be the only time the blonde had seen her smile. Was it? Brown eyes looked over to the younger woman in front of her who showed a look that seemed to say –yea right-. She ignored the implantation that she didn't smile enough according to Emma's standards. "Are there any other suggestions you have?" Sarcasm eminent.

"I do actually," the blonde thought back to the moment she had fallen backwards in the chair, "I think you should call me Emma more often." The green eyed blonde showed a knowing smirk. Of course she had heard Regina say her first name out of worry. Or shock. Maybe a bit of both. She had been too flustered with the fallen chips to say anything in the moment. Not to mention distracted by the beauty of the brunettes smile. It was a nice relief to know that Regina was capable of calling her by her first name. She obviously cared at some degree. Maybe not more than what you would feel for an acquaintance. But it was more than an enemy. It was acceptable…for now.

Regina's eyes grew wide briefly before returning to its natural –which to Emma seemed more like it was practiced- stoic demeanor. "I have no idea what you are talking about Miss Swan."

"Oh stop it Regina, I heard you."

"You are imagining things."

"Am I?"

"Yes." The duo stared at each other. Neither one wanting to give in first. After a pause that seemed like hours, they both diverted their gaze simultaneously. Emma picked up another snack as Regina went back to her notes. After a few moments of munching the blonde looked up to glance at the brunette. She couldn't help but smile at the remnants of red on tanned cheeks. Maybe it was a little more than just an acquaintance. But, perhaps, that was something to add to her collection of things she needed to ponder at a better time.

...

Regina tossed the umpteenth crumpled up index card in the trash bin roughly. Nothing was working. Whatever she wrote down for her finale speech just didn't feel like it was good enough. It was worthless, inapt, and monotonous. Incapable of exhibiting her character and intelligence. This speech needed to be more than just good. It needed to be magnificent. Rich. Sumptuous. But she couldn't get that down on paper regardless of how magniloquent her time as a lawyer has proved her to be. This should be easy. Shouldn't it? Someone with ten years of law practice, who, for one, has never lost a case, should know how to write a speech. It was the same as writing a closing. Wasn't it?

Perhaps not.

All her speeches along with tedious research would prove all of her cases easily. But not this time. No this time was different. She was in a whole new ball game. One where she was last to bat and about to strike out. The situation was unfathomable. The brunette knew she was better than her opponent. Killian Jones. The man looked like a rediculous rock star pirate for goodness sakes. Aside from looks this man new nothing about the town or budgets. She was sure he didn't know much past counting to ten without the use of his toes. Regina slammed her black ink pen onto the wooden desk. She placed her forehead into the palm of her hands and looked downward at nothing in particular. Frustration. How the hell could she be losing? She was clearly the better choice. Ray Charles could even see that. The brunette let out an audible sigh.

Regina closed her eyes briefly, the sound of her office door opening and closing brought her out of the small slump. Emma was holding a medium sized pizza box. The brunette watched as the blonde found an empty spot on the floor and sat down indian style placing the box in front of her. "Want some?"

Regina raised a hand in negation.

"Suit yourself." Emma just shrugged and opened the box revealing the still hot cheese pizza. Regina rolled her eyes. How that woman could continue to poison her body with such greasy foods is beyond her. _And it would be such a shame, to see such a nice…physique go to waste. _The brunette took a moment to look over the sitting blonde. Her biceps were in flexion which showed off how toned and muscular they were. The form fitting black shirt accentuated her taught abs, along with the orange smudges from her earlier mishap. Regina smiled slightly at the memory. It was the funniest thing she had seen in a long time. The laughter had been refreshing. An appreciated moment of distraction.

Brown eyes hidden behind dark framed glasses roamed over the sitting figure even more so. Stopping briefly at the toned jean clad folded legs. Then back up to the nicely rounded full breast. Her mind wondered a bit of what they would look like when she wasn't wearing a bra. But then she quickly shook the impure thought from her head and focused on those green eyes. They were incandescent, picturesque and…and starring right at her. Regina quickly diverted her gaze to the blank index cards on her desk.

Emma raised an eyebrow, "are you sure you don't want some?" her statement seeming to playfully hold a double meaning.

Regina crossed her legs as she leaned back in her chair, "I'm positive I don't." _at least…as far as the pizza goes. _"I'm merely just…observant of your appalling choice for sustenance."

Emma looked down at her pizza and took another bite simply out of playful spite, shrugging her shoulders. "I work out a lot. I deserve to eat as I please." She flashed a cocky grin.

Regina removed her glasses and placed them neatly at the top of her desk. "Well, Miss Swan, if you could be so kind as to cease your artery clogging and accompany me to the break room. I want to check the polls." Her tone was more demanding than anything.

After a quick walk down the hall the duo found themselves standing in the middle of a decently sized room starring at a mounted television. Regina stood with one arm crossed in front her body and the other resting its elbow on top as her thumb rested against red lips. She watched the screen intensely as she waited for news about the ongoing election. As the numbers shown before she clenched her jaw. She was losing. Still! How in the hell was that possible!? The brunette reached for the remote angrily and turned off the monitor before slamming it down roughly.

"Preposterous!" Regina stated in a low tone, "How that man could beat anyone in anything is utterly ridiculous. Why is he beating me!?" Her voice was mixed with anger and confusion. At this point, her anger had gone far past the election. Narrowed down to the simple concept of actually not having her way. Losing. It was a fresh realization. One that was inadmissible. She does not lose. Ever. Never had before and definitely won't start now.

Emma stood in the door way with her arms folded across her chest. She had been watching the polls since she started helping. And unfortunately the results didn't surprise her. She had tried to give her input on the matter back during the first couple weeks they started. But they were often shut down. So she kept to herself. Knowing that soon enough, the opportunity would come when the brunette would have no choice but to listen to her. Now was that time. Opportunity was knocking. "Do you want to know the real reason? Or the bullshit one?" Her voice was serious.

Regina whipped her head around placing a hand on her hip, "Oh yes, Miss Swan, please enlighten me with your wisdom from years of experience in this. Do tell me what _tricks_ worked for you when you ran for mayor."

Emma rolled her eyes. Why did she even care? She wanted to just say 'fuck this' and leave. But she couldn't find it in her heart to do that. It would be morally wrong and unfortunately, in this matter, that was not her style. She released a cleansing breath before speaking again. "Ok so honest answer then. You are unrelatable."

"Unrelatable" Tanned features showed that of annoyance. As if it was the dumbest thing she had ever heard.

"Yes, unrelatable," The blonde stated matter of factly, "people want someone they can relate to. Someone they wouldn't mind inviting over for dinner. That's why you're losing. Everyone here is either afraid of you or thinks you're a total bitch. So, right now if you were to show up in front of their door for dinner they would cut off the lights and hide until you gave up and left." Emma watched as Regina raised an eyebrow, seemingly realizing that she was indeed correct. Although a tiny –but still noticeable- pang of guilt shot through her. It almost looked like she might have her hurt her feelings. She didn't mean for it to come off so…bluntly. She began to think of ways to soften the blow. A sigh. Why does she care? "You have to show them another side to you. Make them believe that you would put their best interest before power. They make this personal. The reason that idiot is winning is because he has separated his personality from the Politian. People can relate."

Regina let out a defeated sigh. There was no use in arguing the blondes logic. Everything was annoyingly true. "Fine. So what do you suggest I do?"

The blonde started to take a few steps forward, "it's the last debate so you have to show them your softer side. Maybe something with you and Henry-"

"No!" The words shot out of her mouth in a more fearful tone than she meant. Regina cleared her throat in an attempt to regain her composure before speaking again, "Henry can not be in the press under any circumstances."

"Why?"

"Because, Miss Swan, I value my son's privacy over this election." Her face was serious and she knew her harsh tone would stop the blonde from prying any further. This conversation needed to be avoided at all cost. It was her business and hers alone. Emma didn't need to know the detail behind the amount of danger she would be putting Henry in by letting his face out to the press. Sure everyone in town knew who her son was. But that was inevitable. It was a small town and not much got by anyone. Putting Henry out in newspapers and interviews would be reckless and catastrophic. Within days it will be all over the internet. A place where everyone has access too. A place _he_, will have access to. And she wasn't going to risk it. Sure Regina herself would be exploited as well. But that was something she had grown accustomed to during most of her more popular cases. And so far, nothing has gone wrong. She intended to keep it that way. Even if it cost her election. It would be an insolent sacrifice meant for the safety of her son.

Emma raised her hands in mock surrender, "ok fine, he doesn't have to be." She knew there was more to the brunette's story. The fear was transparent through her calm façade. But it was better to save this point for another day. "We can find something else. Don't worry." The last words slipped out before she could even think it. An attempt in soothing whatever was causing the brunette fear. It was disheartening to see that poorly hidden fear on her face. And why did she care?!

The duo made their way back to Regina's office. Some serious planning needed to be done in order to turn this election around at the last minute. But anything was possible. Right?

* * *

Regina slowly slid the door open to her son's room. A smile slid across her face as she saw the small boy sleeping peacefully curled in fetal position. The covers were hanging half off his body due to the wild way he often slept. She walked into the room towards the bed to pull the Spiderman blanket back up to his shoulders. A hand fell on either side of the bed as the brunette landed a soft kiss on the small boy's forehead. Making him smile almost instantaneously in response. After picking up some poorly strewn clothes on the floor and placing them in the laundry basket, she walked over to the nightstand turning on a small lamp before walking back towards the exit and flicking the main switch. The door was left slightly ajar so she could hear him just in case he woke up.

After sending Katherine off and thanking her for watching over her son, Regina made way to her bedroom. She slipped out of her work clothes and donned a pair of purple silk pajamas. Her mind wondered as brown silky hair touched her feather filled pillows. Thoughts of the past few weeks played vividly before her. The phone calls she'd been receiving were becoming more frequent and a lot more terrifying. Jason has called at least three times this week demanding he gets what is his. Regina's eyes furrowed subconsciously. How dare he think anything was his? He has done nothing but harm and she refused to let him bring any of his idiocy around her or her son.

She sighed. Now was not the time to think of this.

Regina let her thoughts wander more, searching for something less…menacing. Instantly images of Henry popped up eliciting an earnest feeling through her. His laughter, the missing front teeth that she deemed was the most adorable thing in the world and the way he would hug her tightly everyday she came home from work. Telling her how much he loved her. He was a sweet kid. More than what she could ever ask for. She was slightly sad that she missed his greeting tonight but work needed to be done. An image of Emma falling backwards in the chair displayed and a chuckle was released through soft lips. The past event still as funny as when it happened. At least, after she knew that the blonde was ok. She remembered saying her name out of…concern? Did she care about the blonde? Maybe…to a degree. But nothing worth getting married over. Actually, she doubted any situation reguarding Em- Miss Swan was worth matrimony. She mused.

Although. Emma did have a way in making her days become oddly lighter. The laugh she had today was definitely what she needed. It had been a while since she laughed so hard. The blonde's presence wasn't as bad as she thought it would be. In fact, it was almost…enjoyable? Perhaps that was a bit too much, for now anyway.

Still it meant something. And whatever it was, it was nice. Maybe even…missed. Slightly. Just slightly.

Regina's eyes scanned over to her iPhone sitting on the nightstand. Tanned fingers reached over grasping the phone in her hand. She scrolled through her contact list stopping at the name 'Emma Swan.' White teeth grazed over her bottom lip. A nervous habit. But why was she nervous? It was just Emma right? The two had been seeing each other frequently for the past six weeks. Granted, it was all work related. But it was nothing to be taken serious. Right?

Touching the button reading 'send message,' a blank screen popped up waiting to be written on. Brown eyes stared at the blinking blue line indicating it's ready for her to type. But her fingers froze. What was she to say? Perhaps it could be something witty, like, 'now that your _falls_ over you can embrace spring.' She scrunched her nose at the ridiculous corny pun. Maybe she could keep it simple, like, 'hope you got home safe.' Her thumb touched the backspace erasing the sentence again. No, she couldn't say that. It showed too much concern. And they were nowhere near that type of…friendship. Why was this so hard?

Regina wrote a few more messages into the little box before erasing them again. She wanted to give up. Just put her phone down and go to sleep. But she couldn't. Somehow her pride came into play. Regina Mills – hopefully soon to be Mayor Mills- does not back down. Finally she sucked it up and wrote a message. Pressing send before she changed her mind again.

_**Hey**_. It was so simple yet so peasantry. That message just reeked insecure. She wanted to kick herself for putting herself in this stupid and completely avoidable position. The brunette placed her phone face side down onto the nightstand. "Maybe she won't get it." It was more of a hope than anything else. A few moments later her phone buzzed making her heart leap in her throat. She took a moment to calm herself before picking up the phone. A strange feeling overcame her. Almost like fear. It made her hesitate before turning her phone over to read the message. It was so simple, yet it made her stomach flutter and grin like an idiot.

_Hey…_

Now what was she to say? The act wasn't really thought through. Luckily her phone buzzed again. Making this – whatever it was- a little easier.

_Can't sleep?_

_**Not at all…what about you? **_ Regina smiled. Proud of herself for not backing out. She sunk down more into her bed as she got more comfortable. Her phone voiced itself once more.

_I'm normally up this late. B]_

_**Why?**_

_Honestly…I have no idea. _

The response caused Reginato chuckle slightly. _**Maybe you should see someone about that.**_

_Nah. Nothing I can't handle. _

A pause before another message lights up on the brunette's phone.

_What's got you up?_

_**Everything. **_Unfortunately it was the most accurate and truthful answer she could give.

_I see…maybe YOU should see someone about that. ;P_

_**Perhaps it's just a small case of insomnia.**_

_Or…you could be a vampire._

_**And how would that make any sense?**_

_Well don't they stay up all night? Do you have an overwhelming thirst for blood? :B_

_**That's ridiculous, Miss Swan.**_

_Maybe it is. Maybe it isn't. You haven't exactly denied it._

_**Perhaps I just don't know yet. ;p**_

…_remind me to stay on your good side. _

* * *

Emma checked her phone for the umpteenth time today to see if Regina had answered her 'good afternoon' text as she stood in the doorway of her dojo watching her assistant instructor August teach. It was a small class today. No more than six or seven students. They were currently running laps around the dojo. Fare skinned hands came up to cover her mouth to stifle a yawn. She had been up for longer than she usual the previous night. Although the cause of it wasn't something to frown over. In fact, it caught her completely by surprise. The blonde would never think Regina the one for late texting. Especially not with her. And definitely not until four in the morning. But it was a welcomed surprise nonetheless. Another glance at her phone for a reply. She had actually found it fun texting the brunette. Go figure.

Emma yawned again briefly before hearing the front door single someone's entrance with the sound of a small bell. She looked behind her to see Katherine and Henry walking in. Her eyes lit up at the sight of the small boy donned in his Tae Kwon Do uniform. She loved seeing the happiness on his face while he attended class. A smile she was hoping wouldn't end for him. Regina still didn't know that Henry was taking classes without her permission. It all started by just simply letting him help out seeing how much he loved coming to visit. One thing escalated to another and he began to participate fully. It was cute, but it was risky. The brunette was beyond protective of her son. She hoped Regina wouldn't remove him from the school_ when_ she finds out. It was inevitable. This secret wouldn't stay hidden for too long.

Emma tapped at her wrist with a finger showing the time on her invisible watch, "you're late secret ninja."

The five year old giggled at the name before quickly scrambling over to the floor to remove his shoes. He got up and ran barefoot to the entrance of the matted dojo and bowed before stepping inside. The blonde watched him with amusement. Katherine sat down in one of the chairs designated for parents, searching for something in her bag. "Sorry we're late. His afterschool snack ran a little over. The diner was busy."

The blonde waved a hand, "don't worry about it. I won't penalize him. Since he's technically not supposed to be here."

Katherine simply just smiled and handed Emma a small water bottle. The item she was searching for apparently. "This is for Henry when he's done. I have to run to the bank. If that's ok?"

"No problem." The blonde took the bottle from her hand, bringing it into her office to sit on the desk as Katherine made her way out the door.

...

Henry emerged from his class clad in sweat. His damp hair sticking to his face. Emma noticed him coming out of the dojo and beckoned him to sit in her office. He sat on one of the small black chairs. She opened the small water bottle that Katherine left for him and handed it over. Which the little brunet accepted gratefully. "Your mom went to the bank. She will be back in a second." Emma sat in the large leather chair in front of him.

The five year old donned a look of confusion. "My mommy?" His face showed fear. His mom wasn't supposed to find out he was there. It was supposed to be a secret. Now he was going to get in trouble. His face saddened.

"What's wrong?" the sad puppy eyes pained Emma's heart.

"Mommy's not supposed to know I'm here. It's a secret."

The blonde looked confused for a moment before realizing he was talking about the brunette. "Oh no, not Regina, your other mom."

It was Henry's turn to look confused again. "I only have one mommy."

"What about Katherine?" Emma was getting seriously befuddled.

"Ms. Katherine is not my mommy silly. She's my babysitter."

The blonde was slack jawed. How could she be so stupid? She hadn't even thought about the possibility of Katherine being the boy's nanny or babysitter. Emma mentally face palmed herself. Maybe she did have a chance. But did she want one? Did Regina want one? Could that be the reason she texted her last night. Her head was swimming with thoughts. Luckily her phone buzzed knocking her out of her reverie. _Speak of the devil. _She looked at her phone stating she has a text message from Regina. Finally answering her text from earlier.

_**Good afternoon, Miss Swan.**_

Emma sat back in her chair with a small smile. She glanced over at Henry who had started to play his video game as he waited for his baby sitter. The blonde had never felt so relieved for someone to be a babysitter. Just. A. babysitter.


End file.
